The Police of Forks Has My Heart
by DreamGirl123
Summary: Bella Swan is a girl that could care less about her life. She hangs out with the wrong crowd and is always in trouble. But one night she takes it too far and her punishment is to ride-a-long with a cop for 2 weeks, the cop being the one and only, Edward
1. The Cliff

All credit is given to Stephenie Myer

Dear Readers:

Okay yes, I know I have not updated my other store but, I am so brain dead on it that I have no CLUE what to write, hence the new story. So just keep looking for _Fun Times_ to update because I am not leaving it, just taking a break from it.

This story, however, is in full swing. I have already written five chapters and will update whenever I get at least five reviews.

Now, please keep in mind with this story that it will have more of a serous note than my other one. So read, enjoy, and review. Please.

* * *

Heart Racing, blood pounding, and chest heaving, I was in heaven.

This is what I lived for, the thrill of life, the fact that I could die at any moment. I was at a top of a cliff, about to jump.

My friends, partners in crime, stood behind me all waiting to see if I would accept the challenge, that I had been given that night.

Mike Newton, an average cute boy was the one that doubted me the most. His icy blue eyes stared into mine when I looked back over my shoulder.

"You could always just not do it Swan. We won't tell anyone," he lifted his hand and crossed his fingers, "Promise."

"What! Has dear old Isabella finally met her match?" said Jessica Stanley, the blond that was draped over Mike's arm.

"Shut it Jess, Bella has this! Right Bella?" Alice Cullen my ever so sweet best friend, it is times like this that I felt bad for corrupting her.

"I have defiantly not met my match. I am so doing this." With that I went for it.

I pulled my navy blue jacket off of me and threw it on the floor of the forest, then slipped my shoes off.

"Alright, here goes nothing" I said quietly to myself.

I started with my left foot and began to run. I shut my eyes hoping that the lost of sight would enhance my other senses.

Then I heard it, the sound and bright lights, at which I have become so use to.

"Do not jump off that cliff or so help me God," said the velvet voice.

However it was not just any velvet voice, it was his.

And because it was his, I stopped, and turned around, like the good girl I am not.

* * *

Okay, so yes it is short but, the reason being is because it is just supposed to give a little bit of a tease of what the story will be like. So PLEASE review if you would like to read more.

:) = Yes, I want more

:l = Sure, i could read it

:( = Stop, the story is dreadfull


	2. Hand Cuffs

Stephenie Meyer owns all

Dear Readers:

Yes, I said I would not post until I hade five reviews, but I did get two reviews and three alerts. So I guess that is fair. Not really, but I really just wanted to post this.

So please Review, I will love you forever!

Also thank you so much those that have supported my story. It means a lot.

Now on with the Story.

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

The velvet voice man stepped from behind the flashing lights, so that now I could see him.

It was Officer Cullen, AKA Edward Cullen, Alice's older brother.

His bronze hair was hidden beneath a police cap. Hands clenched and unclenching by his sides. His tall frame walked closer to us.

"Mike come here with your hands up." Officer Cullen said to a scared looking Mike.

He once said that if the police think you are scared they will go easy.

"Now Newton!" apparently not, Mike shuffled a little bit faster to Officer Cullen.

When he reached Officer Cullen, he was swung so that his stomach was to the car's side.

Officer Cullen then proceeds to slap a pair of double handcuffs onto Mike's wrist.

"Whats wrong Officer Cullen are we too much to handle?" I said, signaling to the cuffs, knowing that it will get on his nerves.

I already know that Officer Cullen doesn't like me because of my "bad" influence on his sister, so I figured I mite as well have some fun.

His head snaps up and I know that if it were not so dark that I would be able to see his green eyes glaring into my brown ones.

"Swan, lets go your next" just as he says this two more police cars pull up.

A husky but muscular frame man gets out of the first one. The man to step out of the second car is too much in the shadows, so I cannot tell what he looks like.

Officer Cullen though, knows who they are however.

He starts to yell orders at them, "Officer Hale, take this one" he points to Mike "Officer Brandon take Mss. Stanly, I'll take the other two."

Jessica looks startled as Officer Brandon starts to come our way.

She quickly runs closer to me and franticly starts to whisper in my ear.

"How do they know all our names?"

"Jess, we live in Forks, Washington. It's a small town."

She seems to be reviled by this explanation and walks towards Officer Brandon when he motions for her to come.

When Officer Brandon has Jessica cuffed he walks her back to the police car and tells her to bow her head as he puts her into the back of the car. All while doing this Jessica is chanting the same thing over and over, that is "Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God."

When Jessica is fully into the car Officer Brandon gets back into the driver seat and speeds away. Officer Hale follows him with Mike in the back.

Now it is only Alice and I left.

I look over towards Alice and see that she is staring at her brother, silent tears falling from her eyes.

This sight breaks my heart, for Alice is really the only person left in this world that I really care about. I walk closer to Alice and grab her hand. Together we begin to walk towards the last remaining police car.

When we are within reach Officer Cullen reaches out for Alice's and hand and not so nicely shoves her against the car and begins to cuff her.

Alice's silent tears now turn to heart racking sobs. She has a huge fear of cuffs and her brother knows this.

It gets me mad.

I reach my hand out and touch his wrist before he can latch the cuffs on Alice.

"Stop, she's scared" I say without looking at him, keeping my eyes on Alice.

"She should have thought of her fears before this" he motions to the cliff.

"Officer Cullen" I call him knowing he doesn't like me calling him by his first name "it's my fault" then I look up at him and look him in his perfectly green eyes.

And for a moment all he does is stand there, looks at me, and is frozen in place. Then he puts his hand cuffs back onto his police belt and walks Alice to the back of the car.

Puts her in there, crying and all.

Then he turns to face me.

* * *

What did you think let me know please!!!

:) = Loved It!!!

:l = Sure, I could read it when I have nothing to do.

:( = Dreadful, you should stop writing now.

Oh and on a side note does anyone know of a good fanfics to read?


	3. It's My Fault

Stephenie Meyer owns all of it.

Dear Readers:

Yes, I know two chapters in one night.

Now, the reason I am putting out two chapters tonight is because I got 7 reviews and a lot of alerts.

So please keep on reviewing it makes me so happy!!!

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

Officer Cullen was glaring at me, and I mean glaring.

Like the kind of glare that could melt the flesh right off of my bones.

"I know that it was your fault. It's always your fault. I just wish that you would let my sister be." He takes a deep breath. "You're not good for her, not good for anything."

I just nod my head, because I know it's the true. In fact that's the very same thing that my mother tells me every day of my life.

That I am a waste of life.

That I should just stop breathing.

That I should drop dead.

As Officer Cullen is just now realizing that he still has a job to do, he roughly grasp my arm at the elbow and puts me on the other side of the police car in the back.

I sit in the car next to Alice and all I can hear is her crying. My heart breaks, knowing that I caused this.

I should have just stayed home or gone to the movies, like Alice wanted to. But instead, I had to feel the thrill of being alive, of living.

"How much alcohol have you had tonight? All of you." His voice startles me.

I look up and he is looking through the mirror, so that he can see me, while driving.

"Nothing, we didn't have anything." I lie, and automatically regret it.

"Isabella-"

"Don't call me that"

He continues on as if I never spoke.

"I saw the beer in Newton's car. Don't play stupid with me."

I look over towards Alice.

I see her shaking, finally starting to come down from all her crying.

I pull her over to me and she rests her head on my shoulder. She grips onto me as if I am her lifesaver. As if I can save her.

Officer Cullen sees this, he stiffens.

"We each had about three or four. Nothing more." My voice shakes and I know it.

"Where drugs involved?"

"No."

"Isabella"

"Only Mike, and at that it was just a joint." I look down.

I'm ashamed of myself, and only he can make me feel this way.

The rest of the drive is silent and then we pull into the jail. Two police cars already there.

Officer Brandon is standing next to his, ready to greet us.

Officer Cullen steps out of his car and comes around to the back to let Alice out.

Then Officer Brandon takes her inside.

I sit and wait in the car waiting for someone to let me out.

Then suddenly my door is open, I step out.

"Lets go." His hand is on my arm just above my wrist and I know that it is him by the electric current running through my arm.

* * *

Alright so what did you think.

Let me know please.

:) = Loved It

:l = Was Okay

:( = Dreadful


	4. Parent Phone Call

Stephenie Meyer owns all.

Dear Readers:

I have Ten Reviews!!! I am so HAPPY. So thank you to all that reviewed. Also to those of you that put this on alert.

Okay, so this chapter is longer due to a reviewer that requested it because they read it during English Class. Which I don't think you are suppose to do but, who am I to tell you what to do. Especially when you are reading and reviewing my story.

So anyway, on way with the story.

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

I was inside the police station now.

I could already tell it was going to be a long night.

Officer Cullen directed me; more like shoved me, to sit next to Alice in one of the hard chairs.

We where all lined up against the white brick wall sitting in plastic chairs.

It was Mike, Jessica, Alice, and then lucky me.

I took a moment to look at my surroundings.

There was a wall for just criminal records, wanted people pictures, and a list of who was in which jail cell.

In the middle of the room there was a desk at which a beautiful blond lady sat at talking on the phone.

Next to her stood three officers, they were Cullen, Brandon, and what I could only imagine the tall lanky blond man to be Officer Hall.

Once the lady was off the phone she looked towards us and then towards the officers.

"Have the parents been notified yet?" she directed her question towards Officer Cullen.

"No, not yet." He paused a moment "I need you to look up there house numbers and call to have there parents pick them up. I need to fill out the paperwork for when there court date will be."

With that said he left, the other two soon followed after him, into a backroom.

The blond lady walked towards us and stood in front of Mike.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie the dispatcher, do you mind giving me your parents number?"

Mike looked up at her, shook his head with what I guess was shock that a lovely lady was talking to him. He then recited off his home number.

Rosalie continued to do the same to Jessica and Alice until she came to me.

By this time I guess she was done with politeness and just said "Number?"

I didn't even look up at her just looked at the floor and said "She won't come."

I saw Rosalie begin to tap her foot.

"Look I can go and get the number from the computer or you can just give it to me." She stopped and seemed to gather just the right thing to say. "But it is easier if you just give it to me."

I looked up and sighed.

I didn't want to be a problem.

So, I gave her my number and off she went.

All of us just sat there.

We looked at the walls, the ceiling, and the light in the left corner of the room that kept flickering.

We did this while we waited for our parent/s to show up.

At some point Alice had placed her head on my lap and fell asleep.

Mike's parents where the first to show up.

The site of his mother with hair pins and curlers was a Kodak moment.

Mrs. Newton instantly ran over to her "baby boy" while Mr. Newton went over to Rosalie.

"Oh baby, are you okay? What happened dear? I knew something would happen when you started to hang out with these teenagers. But don't worry dear we will work this out. None of this is your problem, and I mean none of it is!"

Wow, and I thought that Mike at least had some back bone.

But this was proved false as he let his mother drag him from his chair to the car that awaited him outside.

Mr. Newton followed shortly after with a folder that I assume had the count date in it.

About five minutes later Jessica's father showed up with a lawyer and let's just says that dear old Jess will not be having a court date.

It's nice to know that money can get you out of trouble with the law.

Next came Alice's parents.

Her mom Mrs. Cullen looked tired as for her father, Dr. Cullen; well he was still dressed in his hospital scrubs.

Mrs. Cullen was the first to look at Alice, her eyes held disappointment, and then she looked at me with a look of pure rage.

I took this chance to wake Alice up.

I shook her shoulder.

"Alice, your parents are here."

At the mention of the word parents she bolted up.

She ran over to her mom, hugged her.

She told her how much she loved her.

She told her that she was sorry.

And just like that, all was forgiven.

Alice was given a hug by her mother.

Then her father came out of the backroom with Edward on his heels.

"The court date is in there." Officer Cullen pointed to the vanilla folder. "Seeing as this is her first time being brought in the judge will most likely just give her community service hours."

Dr. Cullen looked at his son "Alright, well thanks son. I guess we will see you tomorrow then. Be safe."

"Bye dad, take care of her"

Officer Cullen then patted Alice on the shoulder, then disappeared.

As Alice and her parents started to walk to the door her eyes locked with mine.

I knew what she saw in them, scared, sad, and most of all she knew better than anyone that my mother was not showing up.

So I tired to give her a slight smile but I didn't seem to pull it off because she started to talk to her mother.

"Mom is there a way that we could just take Bells home with us?" she asked nervously.

Mrs. Cullen scuffed "No Alice, her mother will come to get her."

"Besides, I think you are done with being Isabella's friend. She's no good Alice," Dr. Cullen added.

"Dad it's not her fault." Alice tired to protest, but it did not work.

"Let's go!"

With that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen dragged her out of the jail with her protest loud and clear.

I must have sat in the chair for two hours before Officer Cullen came back out.

"It doesn't look like your mom is coming." His voice was cold.

I didn't answer.

"Do you have a number that we can reach your father at?"

_Sure, do you have God's number?_

I felt like saying but instead I just shook my head and looked up.

Which I regretted as soon as I did.

His face was twisted up and his eyes held nothing.

No emotion whats so ever, which I guess I am glad because he should not waste his feelings on me.

"Alright lets go then." He motioned for me to stand.

I stood and he began to walk towards the jail cell.

As we walked down the narrow hallway catcalls where made to me by the males that were locked away.

"Hey, I need some help here in the lower area. If you know what I mean."

"Officer like what you have to play with, you want to share?"

"Nice ass you gots there whore!"

"Did you pick her up on the corner?"

I wanted to cry as I heard these men talk about me like I was a toy.

As if I was not a human.

I least expected Officer Cullen to tell them to shut it, but he did not.

Finally after what felt like my death walk he stopped in front of a cell.

It was small, white, and had a steel bench at the back.

Officer Cullen opened the rusty black bars with a key I did not realize he had.

Then he looked at me.

"Get in" his voice was murderous.

I didn't want to get killed so I went into the cell.

My breathing picked up and once again I could feel those same tears threatening to come out, but I held them in.

Instead I walked over to the bench and sat.

When I looked up I saw him staring at me.

His wonderful green eyes still held know emotion, but I knew they never would, at least not for me.

Then Officer Cullen slammed the bars, locked it, then walked away.

I still sat there on the cold steel bench.

I went to put my jacket on, but then remembered that it was still on the floor of the forest from when I had taken it off.

So instead, I pulled my knees to my chest, hugged them and dropped my head.

All night all I kept wishing for was that my father had never died, and that my mother was not an alcoholic hooked on drugs.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it.

I worked hard on this chapter and hopefully you get more of an insight of why Bella is the way she is.

So please tell me if you like it.

:) = Loved It.

: l = Okay.

:( = Hated It.

P.S. If I don't write back to the reviews it's because I have no clue how.

So if you know how please let me know and I will start doing that.


	5. The Night After & A Drug Of A Mother

Stephenie Meyer owns all.

Dear Readers:

I cannot even believe how many reviews I have received for this story so far. You all are amazing and deserve a round of applause.

So in the reviews some people asked questions so I am going to go ahead and answer them real fast:

1. Why did they get arrested for just being on a cliff?

-Well, it was not only that reason. They where all drinking alcohol, had drugs on them, and the cliff is part of the restriction part of the forest, not to mention out passed curfew.

2. How old are they?

-Age is going to be a big part in this story so I am not going to tell you because it will be revealed in the story. However you are more than welcomed to guess there ages.

3. Why does Bella not call Edward by his first name?

-Edward does not allow Bella to call him by his first name so she just automatically calls him that in her mind too.

So I hope that this helped clear up some confusion and please do not hesitate to ask me a question about the story. I love to answer them.

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

Cold

Wet

Tired

That's how I felt.

I spent the whole night in the jail.

Nobody had come to check on me.

I could not tell if it was morning or still night.

So I waited, and waited until an officer came to let me out.

The only way that I could entertain myself was through my thoughts at which I did not want to be in.

It made me remember that I should be at the diner right now and that I could lose my job for not coming in without calling.

It made me think of what my drunken mother was doing at home.

But lastly, it made me think of what a terrible person I am.

About how I should not even be alive.

It seemed an eternity before I heard the familiar creak of the black rusty bars.

"Alright here you go, breakfa- oh, dear Isabella why are you in here?" Rosalie's voice was surprised mixed with astonishment.

"Officer Cullen put me in here last night." I mumbled out, finally lifting up my head to meet her blue eyes.

She shook her head once and then held out a hand to me.

"Come here dear. You come sit by me. This is not a place for a young girl."

It took me a moment to realize that she was letting me come out of the hell I was in.

So I stood and took Rosalie's hand.

And when we walked down the path to get to the front desk there were no cat calls from the inmates.

Thank the Lord.

When we reached the front room Rosalie did not let go of my hand.

Instead she walked me over to her desk and had me sit next to her.

"Here eat this." she said handing me a banana.

"Thanks"

She gave me a kind smile then went back to work.

I sat there and watched her while she worked.

She typed out all court dates and e-mails, answered phones when they rang.

Never once did she try to question me, which I enjoyed very much.

It was peaceful until the officers came in.

First in was Officer Hale.

He smiled and gave an attentive wave, then proceeded to a door labeled the locker room.

Officer Brandon came next, but when he saw Rosalie sitting there he walked over to her.

"Well, Hello Mss. Rose how are you today."

Cue Rosalie's blush. "I am fine Emmet and you."

He bowed a bit to place a kiss on her check.

"Great now that I saw you."

Emmett gave me a wink then went into the same room Officer Hale had gone in.

The last Officer to come in was none other than Officer Cullen.

He had a sweet smile on his face which vanished once he saw me sitting next to Rosalie.

"What is she doing out?" his question was stern and his voice cold.

"Edward don't you dare take that tone with me." She stood up from her chair.

"She" his finger pointed at me "Is a criminal. She does not belong out her all warm and cozy"

"I hardly call it that. Besides all the other 'criminals' got to go home and sleep in there nice warm beds." She was mad. "Besides do you even know what today is?"

"Yes, it's Monday." Officer Cullen seemed unsure of where this was going.

"She has school Edward."

"No she doesn't. It's the fist day of winter break." He smirked at Rosalie then turned his look onto me.

"You can go. I was going to let you out today. Just wait so I can give you your court date."

With that said he left.

I stood and waited for him to come back out.

When Officer Cullen came out he came towards me with a vanilla folder just like the ones everyone else had received the night before.

"Here is all the information you need."

"Thank you"

"The date is tomorrow at 1pm and it's in Seattle."

I looked up at him.

"How do I get there?"

"Drive."

He said this as if I was the dumbest person in the world.

"I don't have a car." I said looking to the side.

"Not my problem. Be there or you will have a warrant out for you."

Then he walked away.

I looked up and saw Rosalie staring at me with pity in her eyes.

But she did not say anything as I walked out the door and started my way home.

I was scared to see how much damage my mother had done to our apartment.

*

*

*

*

*

When I got to the apartment I could not believe what I saw.

It was a disaster, and I use the term loosely.

There were vodka bottles and beer cans everywhere.

In our small kitchenette there was glass on the floor.

The fridge was left open.

It was at that moment that I was glade I did not go grocery shopping yet.

I started to walk down the small hallway that led to the only bedroom.

As I approached the door the stench of weed was very much noticed.

The door was slightly open so I looked through the crack.

Inside there was my mother along with a man.

They both had a syringe tied on there arms and needles shoved in at the vein.

The site broke my heart.

My mothers chocolate brown hair was in a messy bun.

Her clothes were torn and had blood stains on them.

Her eyes where closed tight as if she was in deep thought.

Then the man came closer and started to rip the clothing more to expose her flesh underneath it.

I couldn't stand to look any longer so I went and started to clean up the apartment.

I tried to focus on picking up the bottles instead of hearing the moaning of the man that was using my mother's body.

Once all the bottles were placed in a trash bag, I started to vacuum then moved onto the kitchen.

By the time the cleaning was done the moaning had stopped.

In fact I did not hearing anything at all, which in a sense I was thankful for.

That was until I heard the man's voice.

"Your mother, Renee, is a terrible lay."

The man's voice held some type of amusement behind it as he leaned against the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

He had icy blue eyes and skin that was so pale it looked translucent.

"But then again, it might have been the fact that she was passed out already from the drugs." He shrugged his shoulders as if this was last year's news.

The man started to walk closer to me.

"You look like you could be a nice little lady to go to bed with."

His head tilted to the side as he analyzed my body with his eyes.

I took a few steps back from him.

"Please leave." My voice was timid, scared.

It sounded nothing like me.

The man chuckled to himself then said "Sure, I'll leave sweetheart, but I will be seeing you again."

Then he walked out the door.

As soon as I could move I ran to the door and locked it.

Then I ran to my mother's bedroom.

She was lying on the floor, with her body laid out naked.

I rushed over to her and checked her heart beat.

She was breathing a bit too rapidly but that was more so due to the drugs.

After I made sure she was still alive I went into my "mother mode" and picked her up.

Placed her on the bed, and covered her up with the ratty blankets.

As I was about to leave her room, I heard her whisper my fathers name, Charlie.

This was when I started to cry.

We were both damaged due to the loss of my father dying.

Neither one of us was the same since the night that the doctors told us there was nothing they could do.

With a finally look at her fragile body I walked to the couch and sat down.

I sat there thinking for what seemed like forever before sleep finally took over my body.

* * *

So it was longer right??? I originally had this as two chapters but just decide to combine them.

The next chapter will be about and the trial with the judge. Then we will be moving onto Bella's first night with Officer Cullen.

:) = Loved It.

:l =Okay.

:( =Hated It.


	6. Monsters, Work, and Court

Stephenie Meyer owns all.

Dear Readers:

I apologize for the long wait of this chapter. It has been a crazy few weeks in my life right now and I thank you for sticking with me.

First off, WOW, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts for this story. You truly do not know how happy I am to open my e-mail and see all the review alerts waiting for me.

Now this chapter is kind of a mix of everything. It does have the court scene in it so I am giving you warring I AM NOT A JUDGE OR POLICE OFFICER. With that said the information is most likely not accurate with what really happens in a court house. But it is a FanFiction so give me a little bit of a break.

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

_I was scared, frightened. _

_My family and I had just moved to this new place called Forks, Washington, and so far I did not like it. _

_The house we lived in was too big and daddy worked all the time. _

_I never saw him. _

_He said it was because of he is the "Chief of Police," I guess that means a lot to this town. _

_So because daddy was at work I was scared to go to sleep. _

_Usually daddy and I do a monster dance to make sure no monsters were in my room. _

_But he got called into work tonight._

_I had to do the monster dance all by myself. _

_And guess what? It didn't work. _

_I know it didn't work because there was a big patch in the center of my room that was black. _

_I knew it was a monster, and daddy said the only way to get ride of a monster is to turn on the lights. _

_But the light switch was all the way across the room; my lamp that normally sat on my bedside table was still packed. _

_Suddenly there was a creak and a door slammed shut. _

_I began to shake in my bed. _

_I prayed to God that it was daddy coming home. _

_The sound however grew louder and louder until a heavy boot landed with a thud at the top of the stairs. _

_It was a man and he was looking into my room. _

_I could know longer hold in my scream. _

_I let it go. _

"_Bells, it's just me. Daddy." The man turned on the lights showing him, and getting the monster to runaway. _

"_Daddy, you weren't here to do the monster dance." I cried and ran into his awaiting arms. "I was so scared. Don't ever leave me to do the monster dance again by myself!" _

_He cuddled me into his chest and placed me back on my bed. _

_He sat down next to me and began to smooth my hair down. _

"_I promise I will always be here to do the monster dance with you from now on Bells."_

*

*

*

*

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I was jarred awake from my eight year old memory from the beep of my cell phone.

I had set the time for seven so that I could get to work and the court house on time.

I willed myself to a sitting position and rubbed my eyes of sleep.

That was the third dream this month of my father.

No matter what I tried to do the memories still will show up.

No matter how long I tried to block them out.

With a grumble of my stomach I stood and stretched.

I went over to the fridge and was disappointed when I saw there was nothing in there to eat. I would have to eat at the dinner on my break time.

With the shut of the fridge door I moved to our one bathroom and got ready for the day.

My shower was short ten minutes tops.

I was wearing a pair of faded jeans, my diner shirt, and a pair of converse.

Alice always expressed her distasted in my clothing.

She went as far as wanting to by my cloths this year when I told her I could not afford to buy high name brands.

But I stopped her, telling her I did not need her charity.

As I was about to walk out the door my mother stumbled out from her room.

She looked like a mess.

What once were her beautiful hazel eyes were replaced with blood shot red eyes.

It was a constant reminder to me that she was addicted to dugs.

"Where are you going so early in morning?" she asked her voice soft but yet I could tell she was in a bad mood.

"I'm going to work mom." I walked over and folded her fragile body into my arms. I wish I could say she smelt like coffee and bubble gum but that was her old smell. Her new smell is smoke laced with sex.

She pushed me away and I had to catch myself on the wall before I fell.

My mother stumbled pasted me and made her way to the fridge.

"Mom there isn't any food I need to go shopping."

No response from her.

"Is there something special you would like."

I made my voice calm and collective, even though deep down I was furious at the fact that she could not give me a simple hug.

Her blazing red eyes shoot up to mine "Booze" with that said she shoved pasted me and walked to her room.

"I love you too mom. Have a nice day." I whispered in the direction she went in.

I then proceeded to the door.

If I wanted to make it to the diner in time now I would have to run.

This was going to be a long day.

*

*

*

*

The diner was packed with people.

It was one of the only places in Forks that opened this early.

People from all over the town came in to get there cup of coffee and some eggs before starting another day.

I walked over to the back and reached under the counter for my apron, however, it was not there.

I went to look in the back by the cooks but it still was not there.

I was staring to get mad when a hand clamped down on my hip. "Hey Bells! Looking for something?"

I turned around and saw Jake with my apron in hand.

Jacob or Jake like I called him is my only bit of sunshine in this place besides Alice.

His dad Billy Black owns the restaurant.

My father was his best friend and Jake is Billy's son.

He is tall, bulky, and very handsome but never more than a brother to me.

"Hey Jake. How's it going?" I gave him a hug and in turn he tied my apron on me.

"I'm perfect" he gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I heard you got in some trouble last night."

His left eyebrow corked up.

"Yea, about that" I stated nervously.

"Bella! I thought you promised to stop. I mean one of these days you are going to really end up hurt. Then what will I do?"

I could see the concern on his face.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

"I just wanted to live for a little Jake."

With a huff he pulled me back to look into my eyes.

"Fine Bells. Get started" he began to walk away but then turned back around to face me.

"Let me know when you need to leave for the court house. I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Jake." And just like that everything was forgiven.

By the time my shift was over I had grape jelly all over my pants. I was sweating and looked like; well let's just say a royal mess.

Jake was outside waiting by his bike when I walked out front.

"All set to go?" he asked as he threw a helmet at me.

"Yes"

I placed the helmet on my head then jumped on.

*

*

*

*

Jake and I arrived at the court house a good five minutes before I was suppose to be there.

Jake refused to have me go in by myself so he tagged along behind me.

When I reached the oak doors that led into the room I took a deep breath then walked in.

There were to sides to the courtroom.

One side had all the officers and the other side had Alice and Mike with there family.

The judge sat at the front of the room with the sheriff by her side.

I motioned for Jake to sit somewhere in the back as I made my way to sit next to Alice.

"Cutting it a bit tight aren't we?"

I rolled my eyes at here.

"Honey, you act as if you don't know me."

Alice laughed at that. "Well you could have at least dressed a little more presentable."

"Sorry Ali Cat just got off work. Jake had to drive me."

"I cou-"

She didn't have enough time to finish her sentence however because the judge was calling for everyone.

"Would Officer Cullen please step forward and tell us why we are here today?" Her voice was rough and hard.

It matched the way she looked perfectly!

From the left side Officer Cullen stood up.

He was dressed in his black police officer uniform; his hair was still a mess, but a clean mess.

He cleared his throat, then spoke.

"The three suspects were found at the edge of the cliff about to jump off. The cliff was on private property which is what caused the police department to first react. It was latter on in the night that we found the vehicle the suspects were using on the otter edge of the forest. In the vehicle was alcohol such as beer and vodka. There was also a great deal of drugs underneath the seats."

He took a deep breath and then continued.

"Officer Hale, Brandon, and I took the suspects into the jail. A parent call was made at which two of the three were taken home. Isabella Swan was kept in the jail over night due to her mother's failure to show."

The judge looked over to the three of us.

"The three of you please stand."

As we stood up I felt Alice's hand grip onto mine.

I looked at her and gave her a smile in encouragement.

"Well, it seems as if the three of you are always in my courtroom." She gave us each "the look" "let me assure you this will be the last time. I have people committing murders out there and instead I am forced to deal with you. I am tired of it. Now I know the blame often gets shoulder onto one person."

Her cold eyes went to my face.

"However it will not be happing any longer. For the next two weeks of your winter break you will all do a ride along with one of these officers. You will be taking notes while doing this. By the end of the project we will once again meet up and have a discussion on what you have learned. Do I make myself clear?"

The three of us shook are heads in agreement.

"Now if you do not show up to these ride-alongs I will be forced to punish you farther. Your first night will begin tomorrow at 6pm until 7am. Mr. Newton you will be riding with Officer Brandon. Ms. Cullen you will be put with Officer Hale. Lastly, Ms. Swan you will be with Officer Cullen. You are dismissed."

Shit!

My life just got a hell of a lot worse.

"Wait a second" fuck was that my voice?

The judge returned to her seat. "Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"I have work and school projects. I can't possible hang out with Officer Cullen all night. I don't have the time."

"Well Ms. Swan I suggest you find the time because you're only other option is jail."

"There has to be someth-"

I didn't have enough time to finish though before she unleashed her fury on me.

"Ms. Swan I suggest you take what I am giving you because I WILL put you in jail. Now please leave! I would hate to have to throw the old Chief of Police's daughter in jail due to a stunt she pulled."

She used the Charlie card.

That was low and she knew it.

"Fine!" with that said I ripped my hand from Alice and practically ran towards the door.

She wants me to go on this ride-along fine then I will!

But I can guarantee she will not like the outcome.

* * *

I hope this was longer for those of you that have asked it to be. I do keep that in mind when I am writing a chapter.

Also a reader has suggested to me that I get a Beta for this story. I am not sure how that goes or works but if you would like to Beta this story I would greatly appreciate it. You would just have to tell me how it works. So give me an e-mail if you are interested.

So up next is the first night with Officer Cullen.

Please Review I LOVE hearing from all of you. I would like to get to at least 45 Reviews so help me make that happen.

:) = Loved It.

:L =Okay.

:( =Hated It.


	7. Day One

Dear Readers:

Yes, it is me again. So sorry for all the delay for the up-date there is no reason for it. Well really there is but I am not going to bore you with it.

So, I would just like to start off with OMG I have over my goal of 45 reviews. You all deserve a pat on the back. Please continue to review.

Now when you read this chapter you're going to be like 'Wow, her grammar and spelling got a lot better.' Well guess what? It is not me it is my amazing Beta that agreed to help me with this story.

Her pen name is Lexington Rose and she is just awesome! So you all should go check out her stories some time soon!

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

"Surprised you came tonight." He said with an obvious distain in his voice.

"Yea? Well get over it." I sneered right back. There was no way I would let him win.

We sat in the police car waiting to run into some 'bad runts.'

His words not mine.

The car was small which meant I was very close to Officer Cullen.

In the front there was a laptop attached to the center console. It allowed him to type in license plate numbers and pull up people's criminal records.

He called it a computer; I called it a tracking device.

Behind our heads was a divider it was made out of cold metal bars. It had a sliding plastic door that closed the front off completely to whoever was in the back.

The seats for the criminals, in the back, were made out of a blue plastic. Just looking at it reminded me of two nights ago when Alice and I were arrested.

"I would not mouth off to me." He said in a cold and unfriendly tone.

Officer Cullen had all ready started his report about how I was a terrible person.

I felt like just nodding my head to this, because I knew it was true, but I did make it my full commitment to make this Officer's night a living hell.

So, I put on the hard core façade I use all the time. The same façade I use to keep people away from me so that they do not learn too much about my life. Because if people really knew about my life I would see pity in there eyes instead of hate, and to me pity is worse than hate.

"First of all it's not mouthing off. Second, it's called sarcasm. I'm sure you used it when you were a teenager." I looked him up and down with an obvious smirk on my face.

It was dark outside therefore it was dark in the car, so I couldn't really see him too well. But from the looks of it, he barely looked old enough to be twenty-three maybe twenty-five years at the oldest.

Officer Cullen's head snapped and met my eyes with his cold disapproving gaze.

"No, I did not do over half the juvenile things that even crossed your mind when I was a teen." Officer Cullen sneered at me with a disapproving look upon his face.

"Oh, right I'm sorry mister perfect. Not all of us get the chance to grow up with an amazing parent that cares about us. Let alone two."

His face was now beat red, from what I assume was anger. My plans were working like a charm.

But with my wonderful luck he did not have time to reply because the intercom in the car went off.

"Cullen. I need back up over by the diner. I have two suspects that need to be questioned."

Without taking his eyes off of me he picked up the speaker and clicked the button on the side.

"Headed over there Hale, be there in five." his was voice clipped as he spoke straight to the point, no excess of words.

"When we get there you follow me. Mess up once and you're off the ride-a-longs. Therefore your butt is back in a cell. Got it?"

Green eyes looked into my brown ones, daring me to challenge him.

"Yes, Sir!" With that I placed my head against the window, sighing in defeat.

Officer Cullen one point, Bella Swan zero points. Could life be any worse?

*

*

*

*

The diner normally is calm and collected.

But when Officer Cullen pulled in next to Officer Hale's car the place looked like a disaster.

Windows were broken, which allowed you to look easily into the restaurant.

The chairs, tables, anything that was normally sitting uniformly inside was thrown everywhere, it was an utter mess.

While I was taking in the scene Officer Cullen was dashing out of the car to go over towards Officer Hale.

"Do I get out too?" I yelled out to him.

He didn't look back. My answer was a wave of his hand.

I'll take that as a yes.

Once we reached Officer Hale he began to fill us in.

Well more so him than me.

"Alright, so long story short, someone busted in." Officer Hale said in a casual tone.

"No shit. Want to tell me a little bit more information?" Officer Cullen said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

Officer Hale chuckled under his breath.

"Owner of the place Billy Black came into document some of the stock. He said that when he arrived the place still looked normal, as it should be. Nothing was out of place, everything was locked up, and nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, not looking as if a tornado had come used the diner as its personal grounding zone." Officer Hale said with a flat tone.

Both officers turned there attention to the scene at hand.

"Mr. Black said he was in the dinner for maybe ten minutes, if even that, when he heard a loud screech. And just like any other reasonable citizen he went to go check what it was, without being armed." Officer Hale said with a slight snicker in his voice.

I turned to look at Officer Cullen. "See him." I pointed at Officer Hale "He knows sarcasm."

Without taking his eyes off the scene he spoke. "Isabella." That one word was filled with warning. It was a speech telling me not to push forward all in one cold word.

Officer Hale ignored the obvious warning that had been sent in my direction and continued on with the 'more information'.

"So, he went out front and saw three men all armed with guns and knifes. Mr. Black then said he called the police." Officer Hale took a deep breath. "He was hiding in the back when we got here."

"So, then I take it the three men took off."

"Yep." With that said Officer Hale turned his attention to me.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan."

He stuck his hand out to me.

I took it. "Bella please, nice to meet you Officer Hale."

Officer Hale chuckled "Jasper please. Now that you are part of the team you don't have to use the whole Officer stuff. We just use it because it sounds cool."

"Awesome." It was then that I decided that I really liked Officer Hale, AKA Jasper.

"Isabella is not part of the team. She is simply a criminal trying to avoid jail time." Officer Cullen shot a pointed look at me. "Let's go inside and see what we have."

Jasper rolled his eyes at the actions of Officer Cullen.

"I already have Alice in there with Black cleaning up the mess."

Officer Cullen swung around so fast I thought he was going to attack.

"Why is Alice in there with a man that cowered behind a cash machine so that he did not get shot? Do you not realize that those men could come back at any point? She should be in the car where it is safe!"

He was absolutely seething. He looked as though a vein would burst at any moment with his seething attitude.

"I know Cullen. I checked the perimeter. Alice is fine. Besides you have your little scout out of the car. Isn't she in danger being out here too?"

Officer Cullen looked at me.

His eyes found mine and I knew at this point why he cared more for Alice to be safely in a car rather than why I am not.

It's because he cares about her. He loves her.

Me, I was just a body taking up air. In his eyes I was a no good criminal that was corrupting his baby sister.

After what felt like a good five minutes I was tired of the stare down.

I walked pasted him.

"Don't worry about it. I know how to take care of myself." I said as I walked past the two officers.

I then proceeded to the back of the dinner where Billy and Alice where.

*

*

*

*

As I got closer to the backroom I could hear Alice and Billy talking.

"I just can't believe that someone would do this." His voice was normally rough due to age, but at that moment I could have sworn it was crystal clear. "I mean we live in Forks for God's sake."

"I know." Alice said with a twinge of pity in her voice.

She was trying to be calm, supportive but I knew deep down she was scared.

Alice was not the type of person to handle the 'bad stuff' in life. She only allowed the good.

I stepped around the corner and walked over to them.

"Billy, I am so sorry that this happened."

When I reached him I enveloped him into a hug.

"It's not your fault Bells. You have nothing to be sorry for."

My shirt was becoming wet with his tears.

"I know but it makes me feel better if I apologize for it." I stood up and went to stand by Alice. "Besides it's what I'm good at."

Billy smiled at my comment.

"Yea. I remember this one time when…" Alice started.

"Alice no one wants to know of Isabella's apologizes." Officer Cullen sneered.

I smiled.

"Yes, Alice… Apparently Officer Cullen is too perfect for apologizes."

The room went still and I smirked.

That would be a point for Mss. Bella.

Just then Jasper came into the room to join the conversation.

"Mr. Black was there anything missing? Anything such as diner supplies, money, or employee belongings?"

"No, nothing that I can be sure of, of course I haven't looked at the employee lockers yet."

Officer Cullen turned his view over towards the lockers that were used for the employees to store there belongings while working their shift.

"Looks like they needed something, all the doors are torn off." His gaze went over to Billy. "Sure it wasn't a person that is or was working here that did the break in?" Officer Cullen questioned.

"Not sure, could have been. We have had to lay off a few people due to budget cuts."

"Alright well let's get the list of people that work here."

"Okay. Follow me. The computer with everyone's name is back here. I'll print you out a sheet."

Officer Cullen and Billy went into the closet like office.

"Girls go ahead and look in the lockers, but don't touch anything. See if you can tell if something is out of place." Jasper instructed before he followed in the direction that the other two had just left in.

"Well this is a fun night," Alice always the optimistic one.

"Oh yea. Totally," I said with evident sarcasm in my voice as I went over towards the lockers.

I started to look into the first one that I know belongs to a waitress, Lauren, who works here. All her belongings seemed to be there. So I moved on to look at the next one.

"What I don't understand is why I got stuck with your pain in the ass brother, while you got the hot one."

Alice stuck out her tongue. "You just have to learn the way Edward works. Once you get that under control then your good."

"You talk as if he has a personality disorder or something."

"No, it's just…. Well, Edward has had a rough outlook on life. That's all."

I thought about what Alice said. It could make since. Explain why he is so moody all the time.

"So how do you suggest I learn out how his mood swings work?"

"I don't know Bells you will have to figure that out on your own."

I sighed this was going to be a long assignment.

"Hey Bells, come look in this one. It's missing an apron."

I walked over to her and glanced at the locker.

Everything was neat and empty.

The only thing in there was a half full bottle of water and a wrapper to an energy bar. But the peg that was supposed to hold an apron was bare.

"Yea, looks like it."

I peered around the looker door so that I could read the number on the front.

It read 21.

Shit.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"Did Billy by any chance tell you what the men looked like that broke in here?"

"Um yea, but he could only tell Jasper bits and pieces of what they looked like. He said one was of an African American decent with long dreadlocks, one had a crop hair cut with white skin, and the last one had blonde hair and blue eyes."

I gulped in air; I had been holding my breath as she went through the descriptions.

"Why does it matter? I mean to me they all sound like freaks."

I could not breathe.

My lugs were falling down, my veins squeezing, my heart stopped pumping. I could feel any color that had been in my face disappear.

I needed to sit.

"Bells whose locker is this?" her voice was soft, calmed.

I decided at this point that Alice was scared enough; there was no need to tell her the truth.

So instead of telling her that this was my locker, instead of telling her the last man had the same description as the man that was in my apartment sleeping with my mom, I lied.

"I don't know Ali, but let's go wait outside in the car."

"Okay, but are you sure you're fine."

I looked at her.

She was dressed in all black with high heels on.

Only Alice would dress up for her ride-a-long.

"I'm perfect Alice, Just starting to get a little tired that's all."

As I lead us both out to our awaiting cop cars I thought of the final tally of the night.

Officer Cullen 1 point.

Bella Swan 1 point.

Man that was in my apartment, dealing to my mom, and sleeping with her unconscious body 1 point.

So far the game was a tie and I knew this was a game I wanted, no needed to win.

And this was only the first night.

I still had thirteen more to go.

* * *

So what did you think?

Do you know who the bad guy is?

Who is your Favorite Character so far?

How many of you just LOVE my Beta?

Let me know what you think in a review please.

:) = Love it.

:l = Okay.

:( = Hate it.


	8. Coming Home

Stephenie Meyer owns all

Dear Readers:

Yes, it is that time again for another up-date.

So first off WOW 60 reviews I am amazed and thankful to all of you. So please give yourself a pat on the back.

Now to address all of those people who want an EPOV, it is coming. My Beta and I have discussed what would be the best way to put it in without giving away to much information. Just to give you a time frame it seems about the next chapter possibly, so keep your eyes open.

As always now please remember that this is not my amazing editing skills but my Beta's who is Lexington Rose (check out her stories, you will be amazed).

So now I am pretty sure I have said all that is needed.

Read, Review, and Enjoy

* * *

"Mom?" I called into the emptiness of my apartment.

It was now eight thirty in the morning.

I had just gotten back home from my ride-a-long with Officer Cullen.

It was strange how last night went.

Officer Cullen was rude to me, at least that I had expected, but when he came out of the dinner after finishing his investigation something was different. The look in his eyes told me he knew something. I wasn't sure what it was that he knew but I knew it had something to do with me.

"Mother?" I called once more to hear nothing in return. I was still in a haze from all that is Officer Cullen from our night together on patrol.

I wasn't sure if I was being paranoid, but there was no way Billy would have said anything to Officer Cullen about me. But after he came out Officer Cullen seemed to be almost nice when we were on our way back to the station. It was a subtle change, nothing obvious, in the change in his demeanor but I could tell there was a difference in the way he was treating me.

Even though he seemed slightly more pleasant it was silence on the rest of the drive except for when he offered to drop me off at home.

When he did I wanted to be able to accept but couldn't. I declined his offer immediately.

I didn't need him knowing where I lived because Officer Cullen knowing where I lived would just give him a reason to pity me. I didn't want his pity. I couldn't take his pity.

"Renee! Are you here?" I screamed louder into the dark apartment. I was greeted with silence once again.

The apartment was only so big, in fact it was small. The only place left to check in the apartment was her bedroom.

When I reached the door I noticed that it was shut tightly, this was rare. Along with it being shut there where also bathing towels jammed underneath from the inside. That completely blocked the area where there was usually a gap between the door and the dirty carpet of the apartment ground.

I shoved hard against the door knowing the towels would make it hard to open. It was at that point of shoving against the door that I realized it was locked.

Normally I would just walk away and leave her be assuming that she had shut the door as a way to shut me off from her ritual of drug use. She had rare moments where she would act some what like a parent in that sense of trying to block me off from her drug usage. But this morning after what had happened something was telling me that I needed to get into that room.

In a slight panic with my mind racing I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the small hammer that I kept below the sink.

I made my way back to my mother's bedroom and started to swing the hammer. When I swung the hammer I aimed for the area where the door knob was located. I was hoping that this would allow me entrance to the room. I was throwing as much force as I had into the wood of the door so that it would break.

I had a feeling it wouldn't take much to break my way in. The doors in the apartment were cheap and not very sturdy. Within minutes the wood started to crumple as I hit at it with all of the force I had. At this point I dropped the hammer to use my hands to pull apart the broken pieces to help me make my way through the barricade.

With all the adrenaline rushing through my system I made quick work at breaking apart the door just enough to be able to reach my hand through. I finally had made a hole in the door large enough to be able to reach through and I stopped my attack on the door.

Once I had the hole made I took a deep breath and started to reach through. As I pushed my arm though I realized that I had not made quite a large enough hole and bit thought the pain of the shards of wood scraping my skin and digging into my arm.

After feeling the pain of the wood against my flesh I stopped reaching when I felt the lock on the other side of the door. Once I had the lock in my hand I unlocked it and pulled as the door collapsed.

When the door was open and I was in the room I felt as though I had frozen in place. I could hear a mangled scream and soon realized that I was the one emitting the dreadful sound. I couldn't help it or stop it as I took in the sight in front of me.

The once off white walls of my mother's bedroom were now decorated with spots of crimson. There was blood decorating the walls around me. All the picture frames from my once happy life, were destroyed. As I took in the rest of the room I found a sight that was sure to haunt me later on.

I saw my mother, Renee, laying face down on her bed. She was undressed with the exception of an apron to cover her body. It was the apron I wore at work in the diner.

I didn't think as I approached my mom. I just walked over to her.

My first reaction was to pull her into my arms and hold her. However I knew that there might be a chance that she was still alive.

I took her frail wrist into my hand and sighed a sigh of relief. When I held her wrist in my hand I could feel the slight rhythm of her pulse against the flesh of my finger tips. There was a pulse but it was very weak.

Now that I knew she was alive I took her into my arms. As I gathered her into my arms and lap I wiggled my cell phone out of my back pant pocket.

Once my phone was in my hand I opened it and I dialed the nine. As soon as I did this my body started to convulse.

I felt the sobs start to escape me and burst out of my body. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't pull my emotions in. My mother was all I had left and yet I was going to lose her.

I quickly finished dialing 911 and waited for the voice on the other line.

My only hope was that I was not too late.

"Hello, this is 911 what is your emergency?" the voice felt oddly familiar but I could not place it.

"Yes...I found my mother unconscious." I took a deep breath.

"So much blood, so much." I said with a panic evident in my voice. I knew I was on the verge of losing it.

"Okay sweetheart we are going to send the paramedics, can you tell me your address?" The female voice said calmly back to me.

As soon as I heard the mother like tone of her voice I could tell who it was.

"Oh, Rosalie. Please send someone quickly."

I had yet to give her an address so I quickly raddled that off.

"Bella? Bella dear is that you?" her voice had started to quiver I wasn't the only one now on the verge of loosing it.

"Yes, it is. Please Rose! Send someone now. I can't lose another one." my voice was beyond desperation at this point it was needy.

"Yes, Bella they are already on their way. There should be an ambulance there at any moment. Just stay on the line with me. Okay?"

"I can't Rose. I just can't do it this time." I said with a knot in my throat.

"Bella what do you mean?" Rose said with a voice laced in concern.

I didn't get a chance to answer Rose. Seconds later the phone call was forgotten when in walked the paramedics.

"Hello, paramedics." An unfamiliar voice called out.

"Back here." I screamed to the voices.

Two large men walked through my apartment until they reached my mother's room. They were carrying a stretcher along with them and a bag with what I assumed was filled with medical tools.

"Well Fuck." One of them said as they approached the room and took in the sight in front of them.

The men both stopped to take in their surroundings once they were closer to the room.

"Yeah, well fuck. Now are you going to come take care of my mother now that we have that out of the way?" That statement laced with anger from their unprofessional remarks was all it took to get those men out of there shocked states.

After seeming to reclaim their 'professional' fronts they both rushed over and took my mother from my arms. As soon as they did they took her and started to make sure she was stable enough to move.

Once they seemed to be convinced that she was stable enough to move they started to move and roll her away from me. As soon as they did this I immediately started to follow behind not letting my mother out of my sight.

As soon as we were to the door leading out of the apartment I could see the Forks police cruisers pulling into the area. I saw this and that's when I started praying to God that Officer Cullen was not the one on call tonight.

As soon as the paramedics with my mother and me reached the bottom of the stairs they took off running and I followed not allowing them to leave me. Once we reached the back of the ambulance they loaded my mother swiftly and quickly. After she was safely inside then one paramedic went to the front as the other jumped into the back alongside my mother.

When he was in fully I started to take my place next to my mother. As I started up though I felt a hand clamp down on my arm stopping me from getting in with my mother.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Jasper standing there looking at me holding me back from getting in with my mother.

"Sorry Officer Hale but I need to get going." I said as I looked towards the ambulance that was holding my mother.

He didn't loosen his grip as I said this and I wasn't going to wait for him. I shoved him off and jumped into the ambulance.

As soon as I was in and sitting next to my mother's nearly lifeless body the paramedic on the other side of my mother slammed the door shut then, we were off towards Forks Hospital.

*

*

*

*

Four hours.

Four long, excruciating hours.

That is how long I have been sitting in the hospital waiting room. I have been sitting hoping for some type of news. Just hoping to see someone in scrubs coming around the corner to tell me that my mother was still alive.

As soon as we arrived at the emergence entrance of the hospital they rushed my mother away from me. They took her into a room in which they were going to examine her and determine their course of action to try to save her life. I knew that they would be taking her into surgery to try to save her life. But that is all I know.

I have been sitting in this waiting room for four hours. There is nothing but the white walls for me to look at and landscape scene artwork common in many hospitals. I have been sitting here with absolutely no information on the status of my mother or any word on what they are doing.

So here I have sat waiting. I have been waiting for news on Renee. I have been sitting her imagining the worse, letting my imagination run wild with different outcomes.

If Renee died, what would I do? I would be alone. I have already lost my father. I would be an orphan if I lost my mother. I don't even know what they do to orphans at my age.

Will they call a social worker and take me away? Would they ask a family friend to take me in? But then again would I even be aloud to leave the state of Washington? I was under watch for being arrested.

Would that also mean that my ride-a-longs with Officer Cullen would stop? For some reason that possible thought alone had me wanting to cry again.

"Isabella?"

I turned at the sweet man's voice. When I did I discovered that it was Dr. Cullen. Alice's dad.

"Yes?" my voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"Would you please follow me?" He held out a hand to me at which I just looked at.

Why was he being kind all of a sudden? Was it the fact that he finally saw me as a child in need and not a criminal?

But then I decide that it wasn't important as to why he was being nice and decided to accept it. A hand was just a hand and at this point I really needed one.

As I reached to take his hand I nodded my head as an agreement to follow and stood from the chair. After I stood we took off down the hall and I followed Dr. Cullen.

He led me into a room that I was sure was his office. I went for the seat across from him while Dr. Cullen sat at the edge of the desk.

He cleared his throat before he began. "Isabella..."

"Bella." I corrected him.

Dr. Cullen smiled slightly.

"Bella. Is there anyone you can call? A family member?"

"No." is all I said as I rested my eyes on a photo of him and Alice that sat on his desk.

"How about a friend?" He asked.

I shook my head. There was no way he would allow Alice to come down here.

He let out a huff and then walked to the other side of the room as he slightly shook his head. He acted as if I was happy about my answers to his questions.

"What about a boyfriend? I mean surely you must have one. Every time I pick Alice up there seem to be men there."

That statement right there was all I needed to pull the trigger on all my anger.

I stood up and turned to look at him. I felt him suck in a deep breathe when my eyes meet his.

He had the same green eyes as his sons.

"No, I do not have a boyfriend Dr. Cullen. And if you are assuming that those men you see leaving my apartment are my boyfriends you are mistaken." My voice grew louder and I became bolder.

"Those men that you see leaving my apartment when you go to pick up your daughter are my mothers drug dealers. My mother's one night stands. In fact I am sure your son is the very one that arrests them off the street each night."

"Isabella..." He said trying to cut off my rant.

"No it is my turn to talk. I am so tired of you and your wife treating me as if I am some slut. When really I am no such thing. I work two jobs so I can support what is left of my family. I go to school so that I may have a chance at college." I took a brief breath and continued.

"I come home each night praying to God that I do not come home to see my mother has overdosed or has decided to leave me. I come home hoping that the mother I once had when my father, was alive would come back to me." I said as I continued to let him have all of the anger inside of me.

"…Because I sure as hell would much rather becoming home to the smell of sugar cookies. I would rather have that then the drunken men that try to rape me. So Dr. Cullen please just tell me. Please just tell me if my mother is alive or dead, because I cannot take it anymore."

After I finished my fit of anger I felt my knees buckle and I lost my footing. I fell to my knees and I sobbed into the floor, chanting the same thing over and over.

"Please just tell me. Please just tell me. Please." I was like a broken record.

Just wanting to know if I had anything left, but instead of Dr. Cullen telling me he sat on the floor and held me to his chest.

"Oh, Bella. Sweetheart. I am so sorry. I am so sorry." With those words and in that moment I knew my mother was dead.

I knew that I was an orphan. I knew that Dr. Cullen now know longer viewed me as a slut and criminal. No, now he viewed me as a child in need.

"It's going to be okay Bella. I promise." He tried to comfort me.

I looked up into his green eyes wishing that they were his sons and not his.

"No! It's not." I yelled hysterically into his shoulder. "I have nothing."

"Bella? Do you want me to call Alice?"

"No." Alice didn't need to see me like this.

"I want to see my mom." I tried to stand but Dr. Cullen had a hard grip on me keeping me where I was.

"Bella." He said smoothing down my hair. "She's gone."

"I know." And for the first time tonight my voice was strong.

"I need to see her body, to feel her."

As if finally understanding that I would not give up, Dr. Cullen pulled me to my feet and led me to the intensive care unit area of the hospital from his office.

As we walked down the hallway to the room that held my mother it seemed as if everyone was silent around us. You could have heard a pin drop.

Nurses avoided walking right behind and in front of us.

The patients all stared out of the windows.

It seemed as if we were walking so slowly but within moments Dr. Cullen had stopped. We both stopped at a cherry red wood door.

He paused in front of the door seeming a little out of sorts from the calm that I was used to and he looked at me.

"You can go ahead and go in." He said with a soft voice.

He stepped aside and allowed me by.

As soon as he stepped aside my hands found the cold metal handle. I pulled the handle and walked in the room that held my mother's lifeless body.

The room itself was bare. The navy blue walls were clean and polished. A white border gathered at the center and ran along the room. Tile lay on the floor that had a pepper tint to it. Then in the center of the room was a silver lab table.

On that table was a body covered with a white sheet. I knew that my mother was under that sheet. I walked over to the cloth and pulled it down slowly revealing my mother's face to me.

Her eyes had been forcefully shut and the blood on her face had been wiped away.

I ran my fingers lightly down the planes of her face. It was so smooth. Her once wrinkled forehead was now straight and content. Her frizzy hair lay flat surrounding her face.

I trailed my hand down her silky hair and over her shoulder, silently, holding my tears as they threatened to spill down onto her body.

My hand finally connected with her hand. I uncoiled her fingers so that they rested at ease and I could put my hand in hers to hold it.

As I continued to stare at her, memorizing her body, I could not remember a time at which she had ever looked so peaceful.

They say death can make you look different but at this moment I would beg to differ with them. My mother did not look different. In fact she looked exactly how she looked before my father pasted away.

Death seemed to fit her well.

"Bella?"

I released my mothers hand and turned to look at the intruder that ruined my last moment with my mother.

"I'm Officer Brandon." He stuck out his hand.

I just looked at it.

"I know this is a bad time, but you are wanted to answer some questions about the break in at your home. I was told to bring you down to the station."

I looked at Officer Brandon then turned back to my mother.

I didn't want to leave but there was no need for me to stay. This was no longer my mom. This was just a body. My mother wasn't here and standing here holding onto part of her would not bring her back.

My mother was now in heaven with my father. She got her wish of death, whether it was at her hand or someone else's. She got her wish.

With one finally glance at my mother's lifeless body I went over towards Officer Brandon. As soon as I walked over he started to escort me out of the hospital and towards his cruiser. Together we left Forks Hospital to go to the police station. My mother was gone. I was now alone, I had no family left.

* * *

I know so sad. But it had to happen to allow the whole Edward and Bella thing to take off.

So please let me know what you think, whether you like it or not. I love to hear from you all.

Also questions? If you have any fell free to ask them.

Next up-date should be soon!

:) = Love it.

:L = Okay.

:( = Hate it.


	9. Into His Mind

Stephenie Meyer owns all

Dear Readers:

I know what you are thinking, two up-dates in one week! Well you can thank my awesome Beta (Lexington Rose) for getting the editing done fast so that these may be presentable.

Also thank you so much for all of you that reviewed and put this on alert. You have no idea how amazing it is to log onto your e-mail and see so many reviews. So thank you again.

Now, about the Edward Point of View I am a little, okay a lot, scared to put it out there. The reason being is because I feel like all you readers are so excited for it that once you read it, it won't be all that you expected it to be. So with that said I just want to give you fair warning.

Yes, it will answer some questions.

No, it will not answer all of your questions.

Yes, you will still be confused about all that Officer Cullen is.

With that said here is your Edward Point of View!

Read, Review, and Enjoy

* * *

Edward's Point of View:

Just breathe.

Think calming thoughts.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Steady calming breaths.

Don't let her get into your head.

Control your thoughts Cullen.

Everything will be okay in the end.

She will not win.

Two weeks and then I am freed of her.

Isabella Swan would not win.

Those were the constant thoughts I was forcing to run on over and over through my mind every minute that I was in that police cruiser with Isabella Swan.

She is the reason why my life is now a living hell. It is all her fault.

I hate girls like her.

The type of girls that think they can get anything they want because they are beautiful. She even had the whole 'I'm sweet and innocent' act going on. But I knew her true intentions.

Girls like Isabella only use people.

They use people to get what they want, and then they disappear. Girls like her find joy in ruining other's lives and breaking them. They are the leeches of the world. Use you while they find you useful and then leave you broken when they no longer feel that you hold any value.

They make you fall in love with them and then they take off with your heart.

I have dealt with girls like her before and I'll be damned if I allow her to do it to me. I would not let her in. I will not let her affect me in any way. She is nothing to me. I already had enough experience with getting my heart taken, stomped on, and broken into millions of tiny pieces.

I pulled up to my two story house at about eight o'clock in the morning.

My home was an average size house that you could tell was owned by a man.

The house it's self was quit lovely, it just didn't have any type of personality too it.

As I pulled open the side of my police car I couldn't help but think about Billy's observation on the employee lockers.

*~*~*~*

_Jasper and I were getting ready to leave after finishing all that we could do at the moment for the diner when Billy stopped us. _

_"Um...Officer Cullen?" _

_I turned to see the old man looking warily into an employee's locker. _

_"Yes. Is there something wrong?" I took a step closer so that I could view the inside of the locker. _

_"Yea, um… This locker is missing an apron." He said looking quite worried. _

_Sure enough the peg that was to be used for the apron was empty. There was no trace of the apron that should be on that peg. _

_"Are you sure the employee didn't just take it home to wash it?" _

_Billy shook his head back and forth indicating a silent no. _

_"Well whose locker is it?" questioned my partner, Jasper, wanting to pick up the interrogation so that we could be on our way. It was late and neither one of us wanted to be hanging out here for much longer. _

_When break-ins happen there tends to be a lot of paperwork that needs to be done. None of us liked that part of the job. We would much rather be out on the streets. That was where we felt like we were making a difference. Paperwork just took us away from were we really needed to be in order to protect and serve. But it needed to be done and unfortunately this would be an addition to what we already had to report. _

_"Bells, it is Isabella's locker. It's her apron that is missing." _

_Jasper and I looked at each other. We were confused to say the least by that last statement._

_I cleared my throat. "Ms. Swan works here?" I questioned. _

_I knew in the courthouse she said she worked but I thought that was just a hoax to try and get out of trouble. _

_"Yes, she has worked for me since she was fourteen years old. Poor thing works two jobs now to try and support herself and her mother." He said lightly shaking his head as he spoke about Isabella. _

_I stood silently next to this man that had revealed so much more to me about Isabella's life. I was starting to see that my initial assessments of her may have been slightly off. _

_"Alright, well we'll make sure to keep that in mind." Jasper spoke up as if sensing that I was having a moment. _

_"Yes we will. But for tonight I suggest you get home until we find out any further explanation on who could have done this." I said as I gestured to the disaster that was the diner. _

_The old man nodded his head and followed Jasper and I to the cars in the parking lot. _

_As I was walking towards the cruiser I couldn't help but second guess myself on the account of Isabella. I was rarely wrong about my initial assessments of people but it would look like I just may have been wrong with this one. She was turning out to be a hard read for me. _

_Or maybe I had been correct all along and my thoughts were tricking me now. _

_Was she all that I thought she was? Or maybe she is just that good of an actress. _

*~*~*~*

I came out of the memory of last night when I reached the front steps of my home.

I needed to remember to keep my work life and personal life separate, especially when it comes to Isabella Swan.

As I swung open the door to my house I could hear the distant drumming of the water coming from the upstairs washroom turning off.

_He must be in the shower…_ I thought to myself.

I walked further into my home towards the kitchen seeing her standing in there.

She was making a feast for breakfast.

Eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. It smelt wonderful and I was hungry from my long night. Yum.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"How was he?" I questioned knowing he could be a hand full at times.

"Perfect as always Sir," she is always quite professional.

"Jane, just because you work for me does not mean that you are below calling me by my name."

Jane smiled. "I know Edward. Just sometimes I forget."

I chuckled slightly as I left the room to go change from my work cloths into something more comfortable.

Jane has been working for me for little over three months now and still calls me sir.

I explained to her that it was not needed but she begs to differ.

Apparently that's how she was raised to act when in the workplace.

Jane is in her late thirties and has been the answer to my problems.

She does everything that I am unable to do. She cooks, cleans, and I can't even remember the rest but I know the list goes on.

All I know is that I truly need to give her a raise. She deserves it. She keeps my home life running quite smoothly.

After trading my uniform for an plain tee-shirt and jeans I made my way back into the kitchen for breakfast, and there sitting at the head of the table was my small miracle.

He was all that I had left to live for it seemed like.

His messy blond hair was a disaster, like always, still dripping water crystals from his shower.

He had on his uniform for baseball camp.

Red polo shirt with tan pants that I swear had a hole in them. Just about every article of his clothing was ratted in some way or another. Boys are quite hard on their clothes.

"Hey buddy."

His head lifted from his food at the sound of my voice.

His blue eyes searched the room until they landed on me in the door way.

"Dad, I thought you said you would be home sooner." His crooked grin on his face told me that I was not in trouble.

"I know bud. I got a little held up at work but I got back in time to take you to camp right?" I ruffled his hair as I walked by to take the seat next to him.

"Yup, you did. So did you bust any bad guys?"

My son, Alec, adored the fact that his father was a police officer, but then again what eight year old doesn't find guns and criminals fun. It's like a comic book.

"No, not today. Maybe next time though." I said giving him a smile.

"Maybe it's cause you had that lady with you?"

I looked at my son with a confused expression. I had no idea what he was alluding to.

"You know the one that… Um… that one you were complaining about to Miss Jane about." He said almost with a nervous undertone to his words.

Shit. Well I guess he heard that argument.

I really should try to blow off my steam before I come home. I don't need my son telling the whole town about my feelings on the subject of Isabella Swan.

No matter how much I do not like her I didn't need my son fueling the fire on the hatred everyone seemed to have for Isabella.

"No I don't think that's why." I said wanting to change the subject. Soon I suggested he go get his shoes on so that we could leave. As soon as he walked away I sat running one hand through my hair before I pinched the bridge of my nose as a sort of stress relief and a way to clear my head.

"Sir?"

I looked up to see Jane holding my cell phone.

"Yes." I addressed her.

"The station is on the phone, they say that they need you to come back in."

I let out a low growl. Not now. I just got home.

Just for once I would like to be able to spend some time with my son. When I took this job it was because it was the smallest town I could find and the extra perk of family being near also helped that decision along. It was suppose to have a low crime rate. I guess I got that one wrong along with all the experts on crime levels.

"Who is on the phone?" I said as I gestured to her hand that held my cell phone.

"Officer Brandon." She stated with a matter of fact tone.

I put my hand out waiting for her to place the phone there. As soon as she did I put it up to my ear. I was frustrated and was getting agitated that I would most likely not be able to take my son as I had promised I would.

"It better be good Emmett!" I growled into the receiver.

"There has been another break in." his voice was grave and it made me instantly regret my tone.

It must be something terrible for it to affect Emmett. He was strong. He was good for this line of work because he rarely let anything affect him emotionally dealing with the job.

"Do you know where at?" I said already walking to the door to get ready to leave.

I made a motion to Jane to let Alec know that I was sorry that I couldn't take him to camp today.

Jane gave me a slight nod. I left out the door and walked towards my police cruiser.

"Yea, see… well… Edward, this one might get a bit personal."

When he said this I instantly thought of my family.

Did something happen and they were involved?

I picked up my pace to my car and pulled open the handle door getting settled inside before responding to Emmet.

"Who's involved Em?"

I held my breath hoping my family was safe.

"It's um..."

"Just spit it out" I pulled my car out of the driveway and started to speed off towards the station.

"Edward it is Bella. Bella Swan."

I released a breath I did not know I was holding in. I exhaled the relief that my family was safe and that nothing was the matter with them.

Isabella was not important; at least I didn't think she was.

"So why the hell am I coming in?" I questioned not knowing why they needed me.

Emmett took a long loud drawn out breath into the phone.

"There was a murder as a result of the break-in. We need you to question the suspect." He said going into his police mode.

"Who was murdered Emmett?" I wonder if it was Isabella.

"It was Bella's mother, Edward. I am going to the hospital to pick her up right now. I will pick her up and meet you at the station soon."

I didn't know if I felt relieved or saddened that Isabella was alive. Yes, she was alive, however, now she was alone. Emmett was right. This might become a bit too personal and that thought scared me.

I needed to stay away from Isabella. She was too much like her. Too much like Alec's mother.

At least she seemed like she would be like Alec's mother.

"Tell me what I'm getting into here Emmett." I stated just wanting the facts.

Emmett instantly began to tell me of how the break in and murder happened as I drove to the station.

He explained everything from the phone call Rose received from Isabella all the way to how my father was the one to perform the surgery and be the one to tell Isabella that her mother had passed.

By the time I got to the station I was stuck thinking about the conversation Emmett and I had just had.

I was starting to have feelings for Isabella. Not feelings of love but more like compassion and pity for her situation.

But I couldn't give that to her.

Girls like Isabella don't deserve it. Girls like Isabella get what they deserve. I was working on convincing myself that she deserved what was happening to her. That she had brought it upon herself.

So as I walked into the investigation room awaiting the arrival of Isabella I made a commitment to myself.

I would show Isabella nothing. Give her nothing more than what I would have, had this never happened because girls like her no longer could control my heart.

I would not treat her any differently because of what happened. She didn't deserve it and I would not give it to her.

I had learned my lesson with Alec's mother and I was not going to put myself through that lesson again with Isabella. I had learned from my mistakes with the first one. I was not going to let history repeat it's self. That was one lesson I learned the hard way and I would not under any circumstances allow myself to be put through that again.

* * *

Alright, what did you think?

Good or Bad.

Please give me feed back on this. I really would like to know what you think about Edward's Point of View.

Also don't forget to check out my Beta's (Lexington Rose) stories as well. They are fantastic!

:) = Love it.

:l = Okay.

:( = Hate it.

Next Up-Date should be soon.


	10. Day Two

Dear Readers:

Holy Crow! I have 98 reviews and it is all thanks to you wonderful people. So thank you so very much for the reviews and alerts.

So, it seemed like you all liked the Edward Point of View so I am reveled I did not chase you away from this story with that. Also a reader suggested I just do EPOV's every once in a while and I think that might be able to work. Or if I just get a lot of requests to have another EPOV I will work it in there. So do not be scared to ask for one.

Lastly I would just like to thank my lovely Beta, Lexington Rose, for making this chapter readable. And now here is the story picking back up at Bella's Point of View.

Read, Review, and Enjoy

* * *

The car ride to the station was quite. It would have been an uncomfortable silence. But given the events of the night it was anything but. I welcomed the quiet.

I thought it was weird at first because Emmett seemed like he would be a loud person. I definitely didn't expect the ride to have been so quiet. However, given the event that just happened in my piece of shit life maybe he thought silence was what I wanted. If that were the case then he was right.

I wanted to be numb. I wanted to not feel anything. But I couldn't be numb because I was still so very angry.

I was angry at the life I had been given. Before my father died I loved my life. I had a caring family and I had a positive outlook on life. You could say that I was more on the Alice end of the happiness spectrum. But now I just envied him and my mother for being able to die when I could not. And believe me I have tried very many times to end this existence that I seemed to be stuck in.

Emmett and I had reached the station. When he parked the car he got out and I just sat in place. He came around and opened the car door and gestured for me to exit the car. As soon as I did we walked towards the station. Once we were in the station he held open the door for me and led me to the room with his hand on my back.

Once we were in the station he walked me towards a room with a man standing outside the door. He spoke to the person that stood outside the door with his hand on his gun.

_I didn't think I looked that much like a criminal…_ I thought while eyeing the guy with his gun.

"Cullen in there?" Emmett questioned the man.

"Yes, Sir" the man's eyes did not leave me as he spoke to Emmett.

"Thanks Demetri." He patted Demetri on the back and opened the door to the room for me.

He waved a hand as if silently telling me to go in, but I was scared. I just stood there. I was stuck in place, unable to move my feet. I was struck with a fear of what would happen as soon as I stepped through that door.

The room was dark with just one light that sat on the table. The table was bare it looked cold and uninviting. By the table on the side of the room sat a lone chair. This room was somewhere I did not want to be.

Emmett saw the hesitation in my eyes when I looked up to him. I was pleading him with my eyes. I didn't know exactly what I was pleading for, but I was pleading with him none the less.

"Sorry sweets, it's the best we could do on short notice all the other rooms are filled. But don't worry you're not in trouble." He tried to give me a reassuring smile.

His reassuring smile didn't work all that well. I was unsure but I just nodded my head showing him I understood and walked into the room.

Emmett shut the door behind me and the room got darker if that was even possible.

I pulled out the chair and realized it was metal. The metal was cold. Everything in this place was covered in metal and gave off a cold vibe. I don't think I could escape the cold in this place. Everything was covered in cold the metal, the chairs, the tables, everything.

When I was sat at the table I leaned down and rested my head on my arms that I crossed on the top of the table. I had a moment to think, which turned out not to be a good thing at this moment. The first thing I thought of was how I was truly alone. Just that one thought was enough to trigger my tears.

I had promised myself I would not cry anymore. I made that promise to myself as I left the hospital with Emmett. It was now apparent that I would not be keeping that promise I had made myself.

I sat up when the tears started to really come. As I sat there I rolled my sleeves of my shirt to cover the palms of my hands and hastily started to wipe at my face. That action only made my eyes produce more tears. It was a pathetic attempt at stopping the tears.

As my sobs started to grow stronger it became a struggle to keep them silent. I could now hear the sobs escaping my body without my permission. I was to the point of crying where you feel completely out of control and as if you are unable to control yourself. I felt like I had lost control of my body.

Suddenly I hear someone in the corner stand up. I couldn't actually see the person but I could hear the sound of medal scrapping the tile floor.

"Stop crying. It only makes things worse." the voice was cold and detached.

I raised my head up higher as the person came into view. I could barely see at first through the tears streaming through my eyes blurring my vision.

As my vision started to clear I could make out details of the person in the room with me. They were wearing a t-shirt and jeans, they were quite casually dressed. I would say the person looked hot if only the person was not Officer Cullen.

"Sorry, I thought I was by myself." I apologized not quite knowing why.

My mother had just died I was aloud to cry wasn't I?

"I have to ask you some questions." He stated as he dragged the chair over towards. The whole time the chair scraped against the ground I wanted to cringe at the sound. Soon enough the horrible sound had ended and he sat in the chair at the table.

"Okay" my voice was a whisper.

Officer Cullen put his hands on the sides of his face while his elbows rested on the table.

At that moment I realized that he truly was a beautiful man.

"When did you find the scene of the crime?"

Well just jump right into it why don't you Officer Cullen?

"I think about eight thirty this morning."

Officer Cullen let out a sigh. He was not holding back his obvious annoyance.

"You think or know Isabella?" His voice was quite. I could tell that he was trying to hold back anger. I knew he was refraining from screaming at me.

I placed my hands in my hair and began to pull.

"I don't know okay? It was the time I arrived home. Sorry I didn't look at the clock as I was breaking my way into my mom's room trying to see what the hell was going on."

Once again Officer Cullen released a long slow breath.

"When the four of us were at the diner did you realize your apron was missing?"

I looked up into his eyes. He knew my apron was missing?

"Yes"

He jumped up from his chair and slammed his fist into the table making me jump. I was absolutely taken back by this action and let out a slight whimper.

"Dimmit Isabella! Why didn't you say anything? Do you think this is fun and games or something? Do you think that this is not important to the crime?"

I looked back down at the table. "No" I answered him without looking up. I knew if I did I would be met with blazing angry green eyes.

Officer Cullen huffed "No to what Isabella?"

I stood up as well and looked at him. My stare went straight to his eyes. "No to all your damn questions."

Officer Cullen lifted his hand.

I thought he was going to slap me so I flinched away. It was a natural reaction I couldn't help. As I flinched away from him I could see hurt in his eyes. He placed his hand onto the table lightly.

"I'm not going to hit you." He spoke softly.

I swallowed loudly and then sat back down.

Officer Cullen took a few deep breaths and then took the seat across from me again.

"Why didn't you tell Jasper or I about your apron missing." His voice was calmed.

"I didn't think about it."

"That is a blatant a lie and you know it. Tell me the truth." He said through his teeth.

"Fine I was scared. Is that a good enough answer?" I questioned him starting to get mad at him.

"Don't take that tone with me."

I laughed without humor. "Oh, I'm sorry Officer Cullen. You don't like it when I start to stand up for myself."

He looked at me with hatred.

"Did I finally hit a nerve there Officer Cullen?" I said with a sickly sweet tone. I was mocking him and pushing his buttons.

Officer Cullen hands bunched up into fist. I looked down at his hands and smiled. I knew I was getting to him.

"That's right." I leaned back into my chair. "Alice said you liked your women without a backbone. Weak is the word that I would use."

And just like that the table was gone and Officer Cullen was fuming standing in front of me.

"Don't talk to me that way." Each word was clipped and short.

I stood as well putting are bodies flush against each other.

"Then stop treating me like shit." I hissed into his face.

Officer Cullen stepped back several times until he hit the wall with his back.

"You're nothing. I can treat you however I want."

I was shocked. I always knew he felt that way but to hear him say it was worse than just knowing. Having it actually confirmed and out there hit me like a ton of bricks. It stung.

"What? You don't like it when the games are played on you Isabella?"

His whole body langue has changed now. Instead of angry there was cocky. Instead of hurt in his eyes there was amusement.

"So how does it feel to be an orphan now?"

I sucked in a breath. Did he really hate me this much that he would go so low?

"Your mother is gone and your dad has been dead for oh so long… What are you going to do now? No one wants you. No one cares about you. Why don't you just get the fuck out of town before anyone realizes that you are gone?"

He was closer to me, stocking me as if I was his pray.

"But then again even if people realized you were gone no one would care to look for you." He seethed at me as his eyes bore into me. If his stare could burn me with its intensity it would have set me on fire by now with his vicious gaze.

I would like to say that that was my last straw. But it wasn't. I felt some strong feeling for this asshole for reasons that I had no clue as to why. But I was not going to accept this from him.

"Oh yes, Edward." I watched his eyes go wide with shock for me using his first name. I was feeling the power coming back to my side of the equation.

"I would run away except for the fact that I am being kept here because some shit-head that arrested me for having a good time with my friends, so that is out of the question."

I took a few more steps closer to him so that I could push against his chest.

"As for me being alone you are correct on that one. Sure my mom died due to some maniac that killed her, most likely the same one that is stocking me, but as for my dad. Well that was a low blow." I shoved against his chest making him stumble back so that his back hit the wall once again.

"As for my dad being dead for 'oh so long'…" I said using his words. "Well, I suggest that if you are going to use the whole 'Bella's daddy is dead' thing you should do your research on how he died."

With that said Officer Cullen was frozen in a state of shock I could see the memory coming back to him.

I thought I would leave him to his own to think about what had just happened. When I walked into that dark room I never expected that to happen, so I walked out of the room. Once I was out of the room I started towards where I knew Rose would be.

When I was out of the room I found a clock on the wall and saw the time. It was already five in the afternoon. That is just freaking wonderful! I have another ride-a-long with Officer Cullen at six. When I took in the time and that key piece of information I didn't see the point of going too far.

As I retreated around the corner of the building I saw Rose sitting at her desk answering phones. I walked over towards her and sat on the vacant seat next to her.

Rose looked over and saw it was me. As soon as she saw me she started to end her call quite quickly.

When her hand was free of the phone she gave me a strong hug. Tears stung my eyes as I began to think of how much Rose reminded me of a mother.

"Oh, thank goodness you are okay. I thought something happened to you. Did you know apparently you can't threaten a doctor into telling you if he has a patient or not? I mean what is this world coming to?"

She rambled on and on after that while still holding me as I sobbed into her shirt.

When I had stopped crying Rosalie pulled away to take in my appearance. Her nose scrunched up when she saw the blood on my shirt but she quickly forgot about it when my hands came into view.

I had forgotten about the wood splinters. I tried to pull them behind my back but Rose grabbed onto my wrist before I could get them out of her reach.

"Bella." She said my voice softly.

"Yes." I looked up into her eyes seeing she had tears in them.

Her eyes silently held a question in them, but I didn't know what it was so all I could do was look back.

When she saw that I did not understand she stood from her position and pulled me with her.

"Follow me."

Rosalie walked me into the lounge that all of the police officers eat at. It was small and looked a lot like the inside of a cafeteria in a school.

She had me sit at one of the tables, then left.

As she was gone I wondered were I would sleep tonight. I wouldn't be able to sleep at my apartment knowing that he had gotten in there. But then I didn't have anywhere else to go. I guess I could ask Alice to stay with her however; I could not stand the looks of pity I would get from her. So the only other option would be the streets.

I was jarred out of my thoughts when Rose sat down next to me.

Well I had thought it was Rose. But when I looked up it was Dr. Cullen sitting next to me.

He was still dressed in his white lab coat and had a first aid kit with him.

Dr. Cullen placed the kit onto the table and started to pull out supplies.

"I saw your hands at the hospital. I was going to fix them up there but then Emmet came to get you so I just followed him here."

He explained as if needing a reason to be here.

I just nodded my head not sure what to say to his reason.

"I would just like to know how this happened" his voice was so smooth.

"I had to make a whole in the door to get it open." I took in a deep breathe as he pulled out a piece of wood using tweezers. I cringed at the pain of him pulling out the splinters. "It was locked. I couldn't get in."

Dr. Cullen stopped his work to look at me. When he looked at me and I met his gaze I saw something I had never seen from a Cullen. He was looking at me with a look of pride.

"You really did do everything you could to save your mom?"

His question threw me off. Did he really see me as a person that was so heartless?

"Of course, she was my mother. I would do anything to save the people I love."

Dr. Cullen once again gave me that look and then started to wrap both of my hands.

When he was done fixing my hands he stood and helped me up.

"Don't do anything major with your hands. Also Alice found out and wants you to call her." He gave me a slight smile then walked away.

Once Dr. Cullen was finally out of my immediate view I stood and started out of the break room. Once out of the room I walked outside and towards Officer Cullen's cruiser.

He wasn't in there but the doors were open so I got in and sat in the passenger side and sat waiting for him.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting Officer Cullen finally came out from the building and started towards the cruiser.

It was hard to read the expression on his face for it looked completely blank. It was void of any emotion. He didn't even look at me when he got into the car. He just got in, started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

He was driving like a manic when suddenly he pulled into the forest. My first thought was to think that he was going to kill me, but then he pulled into a clearing that looked a lot like a meadow.

Officer Cullen turned off the car and just stared directly ahead.

"I did my research." His voice was soft and held great compassion.

"That was the most important and terrifying day of my life. I don't know how I forgot it." His voice dropped and he whispered under his breathe. "She is so not like her." I don't think I was meant to hear that last part, but it made no sense to me anyway.

Then his gaze held mine. "I was sixteen when it happened. I was at the store with my girlfriend."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was going to tell me a little bit about his world. I mean sure, I knew the ending and the beginning of what happened that night but Officer Cullen's name was victim then, not Edward.

"We were going into Port Angeles to watch a movie, but before we reached the theater we wanted to stop at the drug store to get candy." His voice took on a far away tone.

"We were in there for maybe twenty minutes, then some people came in wanting to buy some midnight drinks. But when they went to pay for them the guy wouldn't let them because they weren't old enough." He chuckled lightly.

"God, he should have just given them it." He said under his breathe.

Then he turned to look at me. "Your dad was in the drug store that night getting something. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew something was going to happen. Then bam!" I cringed when he said the last part.

"Two seconds later one of the men, part of the group, pulled out a gun and began screaming. Your father jumped in and tried to calm the situation but these people were so fucked up." Officer Cullen shook his head.

"The man with the gun took the first person next to him and guess what," he paused "it was my girlfriend. He threatened to shoot her and that's when your father jumped him. He managed to get her free out of the hands of the crazed man but your father ended up getting shot." He had tears streaming down his face.

"I didn't put the two together." Officer Cullen was now looking intently at me. "Your father saved her and gave his own life to do so."

"Is that why you joined the force?" I asked in a timid voice not wanting to break the quietness of the car.

"Yes, that night changed my life. That night is why I chose this career path."

"I am sorry that you had to go through that." I said swallowing back tears I had for him. I understood why Alice said he was so complicated.

"You're sorry?" Officer Cullen said in a pained voice.

He grabbed my hand and held it in between his hands. "You're sorry that I made your life hell? You are sorry that I treat you like scum?" He withdrew one of his hands that held mine and then put it against my check.

"Your nothing like her." he spoke thoughtfully.

And I wished I could say 'no I am not' but I didn't know who he was talking about.

"I'm nothing like who Officer Cullen?" I questioned wanting to know who it is that he sat here comparing me to.

But he didn't say anything just looked into my eyes.

"Don't worry about it Bella." He withdrew his hand and started the car back up.

But as he drove I noticed that he still had one of my hands in his lap holding onto it tightly.

I smiled in the inside praying to God he would not turn into him old self and start to yell at me again.

When it seemed like we were driving farther away from the town he pulled up to a house.

I recognized the house and saw that it was the Cullen's home.

Officer Cullen turned off the car and turned to face me.

"They, um… put me on watch of your apartment tonight. I have to wait and see if the criminal will come back tonight. They suggested I didn't bring you out there with me tonight so you are going to stay with Alice."

I went to voice my thoughts on the fact that his parents would not allow it when he used his free hand to stop me from talking. He put his index finger up to my lips and that effectively stopped me from saying anything.

"My father requested that you stay with them." I nodded my head and pulled open the door.

"Isabella?"

"Bella please," I said as I turned back into his direction.

"Bella" he smiled lightly.

"I didn't tell you the full story but I promise I will later, when I am ready. I just thought I should tell you something on why I have been acting like such a jerk to you."

"Don't worry about it Officer Cullen. I deserved it."

"No Bella you didn't. I promise I will never act like that towards you again." He said, and I believed him. But a part of me was still weary.

So I nodded at his words. I didn't fully trusting his words but I knew it would just be better to stay silent and nod. I did not want to get him mad again by disagreeing.

I went to leave the car again but was jerked back by my hand which was still incased in Officer Cullen's.

"Officer Cullen, I need my hand." I said with a giggle.

He looked down and then I swear he blushed and then he let it go.

I was finally able to leave the police cruiser but was stopped half way when he yelled out my name.

"Yes?" I responded to him.

"Call me Edward, Officer Cullen makes me feel that much more of an asshole," and then he drove off. He left me standing there absolutely stunned at what had just occurred.

Well, this day was had been a whirlwind of events I never thought I would experience. But one thing for sure was that I could feel myself smiling and it was a real one. I could feel hope that things would be getting better from here. I don't think there was anyway for them to get worse so it was easy to be optimistic about things starting to look up soon.

* * *

Alright, so it seemed like this chapter was longer right???

Also you got to find out a bit more on Edward's past life.

Now I know it may seem like things will go perfect from here on out, but do not forget about the killer after Bella.

Can any of you guess who it is yet???

Please Review and let me know what your are thinking. Comments, questions, and concerns are all welcomed.

:) = Love It.

:l = Okay

:( = Hate It

Up-Date will be soon. I would like to finish this story by the end if not mid April, so Up-Date should be coming out fast now.

Just a side note: Who all went out and bought New Moon on DVD??? I got mine at 12:01am at Wal-Mart! So Happy!


	11. Mrs Cullen

Dear Readers:

Yes! It is a new chapter.

First off I just want to say thank you to all that sent me messages wishing my grandma well. She is now stable and is taking as well as she can to her treatment.

As for this story it is still in full swing, just be expecting up-dates only once a week. But as for this chapter you should all be saying thank you to my Beta for editing this chapter in only 2 hours. She is amazing and so is her writing so don't forget to check out her stories!

Read, Enjoy, and Review

* * *

Edward had left me in his families' driveway quite some time ago and yet I was still waiting outside the Cullen household scared to ring the door bell. Normally, I had Alice with me whenever I came over here, but she was on her ride-a-long with Jasper leaving me here alone to try to find the courage to ring the door bell. So I took a deep breath and pushed the polished silver button next to the front door. Within seconds I was greeted by Dr. Cullen's smiling face.

"Well, hello Bella dear! How long have you been standing out here?" he questioned as if he knew somehow that I had been standing outside the door for quite some time working up the courage to press my finger to the polished doorbell.

"Not long," I replied as I unconsciously shrugged my shoulders trying to downplay how long I had been standing outside. There was no need to embarrass myself with those details.

Dr. Cullen just smirked and I couldn't help the blush that heated my face. It was at this time that I saw just how much Edward was truly like his father.

He then moved aside and made a motion for me to come into the house. With only a brief hesitation I walked into the Cullen house.

The home was cold. I'm not even sure you could really call it a home; it definitely didn't feel like one. Homes are meant to be warm and cozy, but this was anything but. It was simply cold. I think that was the correct term for it that seemed to be the only word that fit what I was looking at.

The walls were an ice blue and had a pale contrast whenever the sunlight hit and instead of family pictures hanging to decorate there were expensive French paintings. The furniture not to mention looked as if it would break under the weight of a pen. This house did not look like a home at all. It looked like an ice sculpture and the Cullen family members just happened to live here. It was cold and uninviting. It looked more like a museum than a home that a family lived in.

"I am assuming that you know that Alice will not be home until early morning." Dr. Cullen stated pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yea…I mean yes. Yes, I know she will not be home until the morning." I looked around the room. Just now seeing how much out of my element I looked and felt.

"Look, I can just go home. Well, I can't go home but I mean I can find somewhere else to stay." I said. I really didn't want to be here. I was feeling utterly uncomfortable, and I just wanted out.

I knew he was only doing this out of pity for me. And it was clear he had no idea at all of what we should do now that I had arrived.

"No Bella. You will stay here until you have someone or somewhere else you can go." Dr. Cullen said with a slight smile. It looked slightly force. He was uncomfortable too. Great, it wasn't just me.

I nodded my head not wanting to fight with anyone anymore today. I knew to just agree, that would be the quickest way out of this situation.

"Alright!" he said as he clapped his hands together. "Have you eaten anything today? My wife is elsewhere tonight but I can make up a mean grilled cheese sandwich." His body shook with laughter at what I assume was due to his not so funny joke.

"No that's okay. Can I just go up to Alice's room? I really am tired, I would just like to rest." I looked into his eyes, hoping that he could not see behind the shield that I was using to block my true emotions. The emotions that showed I just wanted to go hide away and cry.

"Sure. That would be fine Bella." He said as he slightly tilted his head to the side as if in thought.

I gave him a slight forced smile out of courtesy and started my way up the stairs.

When I reached Alice's room her door was shut. I opened it up and when I stepped inside I could feel my body relax. Her room was familiar to me because I had come in here so many times with Alice. Her room was like a personal escape from the home life I had.

Her hot pink fur walls were wrapped around and she had photos from her childhood, along with the photos of her best friend, that being me.

I walked over to the bed and let my body fall onto the feather mattress that was covered with a purple material.

I snuggled as deep as I could into the bed, hoping that I may wake up from this nightmare that I seemed to be living. For the first time in a very long time I wanted my mom, even if she smelled of sex and drugs instead of homemade cookies.

*~`*~`*~*

"_No Bella!" I turned around to see mommy rushing over towards me. _

"_Bella you're too little to be trying to cook" She said with a worried look clearly plastered on her face. _

_I huffed and let out an exaggerated breath and mommy gave me another one of those scolding looks as she took the pan from my hands. _

_I was trying to make French toast. I wanted to surprise her and daddy because this was the day that they got married. Only mommy ruined it by coming down stairs instead of making sounds with daddy up in the bedroom. _

"_Mommy! You never let me do anything! I just wanted to make you breakfast, but you're a meanie had and come down too soon." I stomped my foot and went to stomp my way back up to my room but mommy stopped me. _

"_Oh, Bella." She came around and gave me a big hug. "How about we make breakfast together and then we can bring it up to daddy? Does that sound like a good plan?" She asked me as her fingers wiped away the tears on my face. _

"_Okay." I said "But can I do it all by myself next time?" _

"_How about when you turn twenty you can cook all by yourself. The very same age when you can start to date boys." _

_I giggled mommy was always so funny. _

"_Mommy I think I wanna cook first." _

_Mommy gave me a strange look. "Why is that Bella?" _

_I giggled some more and started to walk towards the stove. _

"_Because boys smell and I would much rather have a date with you and daddy instead." _

_Mommy laughed and then we started to make breakfast together._

_I love my mommy. I love her so much! _

_*~*~*~*_

The sunlight filtering its way through Alice's window and woke me up from my dream of a happier time with my mother. I was four when that took silly conversation took place. My life was so perfect back then. I was proud and happy at what I was doing for my parents that morning, even if it was just making them French toast. But this dream/memory also reminded me that I will never again be able to recreate that type of memory again because my father was dead and now so was my mom. I was just reminded once again that I was all alone.

I started to feel the sides of my hair dampen along my cheeks. I was crying once again and that only made me hate myself more. Crying was a weakness and I didn't want to be weak anymore. So I hastily snatched them away from my face and demanded myself to stop, but unfortunately it doesn't work that way. So the tears only came out faster.

Soon I was crying so hard I didn't even hear that someone had come into the room. I looked up and saw that it was Alice. Once again she was dressed in all black and had a cute pair of high heels on. She had just arrived home from her ride-a-long with Jasper.

Alice came and sat on the edge of the bed her eyes held worry and concern in them. I automatically wanted to put her at ease. So I pulled myself into a sitting positing and enclosed her into a hug.

"Shh, Shh. Alice…" I tried to sooth her with soft pats on her back.

"Bella?" Alice questioned me with my name.

"Yea?" I whispered to her, still holding her tightly to me. My voice was slightly hoarse from all of the crying that I had been participating in since disaster struck.

"Will you maybe think about staying with me? Jasper told me all about it. I am so sorry Bella. I'm so, so sorry!"

Her cries became louder and she clung to me as if I would disappear. It broke my heart to see her like this. Alice was the closest thing I had to family now and yet I was causing her pain.

"Alice. Stop." I pulled away from her and demanded that she look at me.

When I felt like I had her full attention I looked her in the eyes. She had the same green-hazel eyes as her brother.

"Don't worry about me, okay? There is NOTHING that can harm me. I am safe and Edward and the other police officers are working as hard as they can to solve the crime. Okay?"

She took a deep breath, "Okay, but will you stay here."

I was about to protest when she covered my mouth again with her small hand.

"Please, at least until Christmas is over." She begged breaking out the pouting lower lip.

I thought about her offer and agreed to it. Christmas was only two days away so I wouldn't be that big of a deal. Also I needed at least two days to figure out money for a new place.

"Bella my mom said that she would plan the funeral." Alice said as she looked down, it seemed she couldn't look at me while telling me this news.

My body froze. I had forgotten all about that part. You know the part were someone dies and then you have to stand on freshly cut grass to once again relive their death. Usually crying was involved and I had had enough of that already.

Alice pulled back from me so that she could look into my face. "She just figured it would be easier for you if all you had to do was show up."

I thought about what Alice said, and she was obviously right. I didn't want to have to sit there and talk to someone about what type of casket I wanted my mother to be buried in.

So I agreed "Okay." I said as I slightly nodded my head for emphasis.

After that Alice pulled herself to her feet "Mom sent me up here for you." I looked at her with a clearly puzzled look on my face. "It is time for breakfast. Come." She said as she adjusted her wrinkling outfit.

I gave her a slight nod to show her I understood.

Alice offered me her hand and helped me up off the bed but before we started to make our way down stairs I paused.

I had been crying all night and most likely looked like a hot mess, without the hot.

"Alice, I'm going to go to the bathroom for a sec. I will meet you downstairs."

She looked at me as if seeing why it was that I wanted to make a stop at the bathroom. "Okay, just don't take too long. Mom hates it when we are late for breakfast; it's like a family tradition or something." She huffed as if she herself hated this 'breakfast thing' and made her way down the stairs.

Once Alice was out of sight I ran towards the bathroom that was located just outside Alice's room.

When I reached it I threw myself in and slammed the door shut. I went to stable myself against the sink making sure my face was down cast to the mirror. I was definitely not ready to see my reflection in the mirror. I knew I would look like a wreck, but that didn't mean I it wouldn't hurt to see the wreckage.

I turned facet on and started to rinse my face, hoping it would help with the swelling my crying was bound to have created in my face last night. When I felt like I could no longer scrub my face without peeling off a layer of skin, I dried off my hands and face with a towel nearby. I took a deep breath then exited the bathroom, all without looking at my face.

As I started to walk down the Cullen household stairs I could hear the clanging of pots and pans and not knowing where Alice had run off to after I went to the bathroom. I decided it would be best to just follow the noise, I figured it would lead me to where I needed to be or at least close. So I took the last couple of steps and made my way into the kitchen.

The kitchen looked like something straight out of a four star hotel or a fancy magazine. The walls were painted gold with silver stainless steel appliances to decorate the room. The flooring was a deep hardwood that looked as if it was pulled straight from the forest. The person that you think would have been cooking in this kitchen would be an older lady hired by The Cullen's was not present. However it was Esme Cullen herself that was standing in the picture perfect kitchen cooking scrambled eggs along with other breakfast type items.

Mrs. Cullen and I never got along in the past and I had a feeling that we never would. She was like a perfect wife right out of a black and white movie. Her hair was died a brown color to help hide graying strands that come with old age; it was tied back into a perfect bun. Her clothing, having already gotten dressed for the day was pressed and ready for a day out of the house. Mrs. Cullen looked like the dream wife and as of now she proudly was one.

As if sensing that someone was in the room Esme turned around so that she was facing me.

"Bella," she had on a smile, but not one of those true smiles it was a plastic one. It was totally fake and basically forced. "It is so wonderful to have you here."

Mrs. Cullen opened her arms and I walked slowly towards her, as if scared at what she might do, when I reached her open arms.

"Thank you for letting me stay over last night. I promise I will be gone by the end of Christmas." I said to her as I was released from the hug.

"Dear Bella, don't worry about it at all." With that said she turned back to her cooking.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Cullen?" I questioned not wanting to be rude.

"No Bella, and please call me Esme." She huffed at the end as if she was told by someone to allow me the privilege of a first name basis with her.

"Okay." I stood looking down at my feet feeling completely awkward.

The kitchen was silent and I chose to leave now instead of waiting for another awkward moment spent in the kitchen. I turned on my heel and started out of the kitchen in order to find where Alice had gone.

"Oh and Bella?" Esme called out to me before I hit the threshold that would allow me to leave the area and be free of the awkwardness.

"Yes, Esme?" I turned around to look at her from the door frame expecting her to do the same thing but instead she kept straight ahead, her back to me still.

"My son, Edward, has been through enough. Now I see the way you look at him and I want to tell you now that it is unacceptable." Her voice grew cold and her body shifted so that she could stare me down. _How did I look at him?_

"So let's get some things sorted out. Never, will you be with Edward, so get that idea out of your head for one. Secondly, I am only planning this funeral for your mother because it is expected of me and I will not have you ruin my reputation." Esme paused for a brief moment before continuing her verbal lashing.

"Lastly, you are in this house because you have no where else to go. You have no one at all. So, if you dare try to speak or act against me I will not blink twice to throw you on the streets where you belong." I did not realize that as she had gone on longer with her speech that she had gotten closer. So I took a step back and she smiled in response.

"Do I make myself clear?" Esme said slowly as if still waiting for an answer. As she did so she tilted her head and had a menacing smile cross her face.

"Yes," I answered basically whispering and I could see the gloat in her eyes as she saw just how much she could do to me with just using simple, demanding words.

Esme backed up until she was back at the stove. "Good, now go find a seat at the table. Breakfast will be out soon enough."

But before she could even finish her dismissal I was out of the kitchen, practically running to the table. However, when I got there I wished that I would have just gone to the front door instead.

The reason being is because when I entered the room Alice and her father looked up from the table and I could see the pity in their eyes as if they had heard the conversation I just had escaped barely. As if they had known that it was going to happen. But instead of giving away proof that Esme Cullen just chewed me out I made my way towards the chair next to Alice.

Alice was still in her clothing from last night. And as if she seemed to have realized that I was looking at her appearance she offered up an explanation.

"I know I look like a disaster." She said with a disappointed look in her eyes. Oh, to be a fashion queen worried about her clothing first thing in the morning after spending the night on a court appointed ride-a-long with an officer…

"No, you look fine. I just wanted to know what was behind the whole black on black clothing choice."

"It makes me look cool okay." I chuckled at her explanation. It was so Alice to design an outfit based on a cool rating.

"You know you should let me dress you up tonight. I bet I could make you look hot." She winked at me and of course I blushed.

I shifted my eyes down to my hands in my lap not wanting her to see my blush. But when I bent my head I saw that there were two extra place settings.

"Alice." I tapped her shoulder to get her to look at were I was pointing. "Who else is coming?"

She looked nervous and was turning the ideas of a response in her head for my question when Esme came out of the kitchen with food in her arms to place on the table.

"It is for Edward and his son." answered Esme instead of Alice.

I looked at her face to see if she was telling the truth which obviously she was.

"Edward has a son." I choked out.

"Yes, he does." Esme said with a matter of fact tone in her voice. With that said Esme turned on her expensive high heel and left the room to bring in more food from the kitchen.

I sat there in my spot thinking over the new information that I had just received. Edward: Officer Cullen, had a son, but if he had a son then that means what? He has a wife? A wife that I have never heard about, but yet again I never heard about his son either.

"He doesn't like people to talk about him." Alice whispered in my ear. "With his job and everything, it's dangerous for people to know."

I nodded my head understanding why. My dad did the same thing with me when I was a child. He didn't like too many people to talk to me or know of me because if a 'bad guy' found out he could use it against him. Having a child seemed to be some sort of sick type of leverage for the criminal.

"Yea, that makes sense." I whispered to her, not wanting to break the silence of the room.

Just then the doorbell rang and Carlisle got up from the table to get it. I had forgotten that he was even in the room and as he walked over to the door I started to prepare myself to meet Edward's son.

I wanted his son to like me, because maybe if his son liked me Edward would loosen up with me. Maybe he would be less rigid. I could only hope, that would make the rest of my two week sentence a bit more bearable.

So I sat up straight in my seat and looked towards the door expectantly. I was ready to see a mini little boy with green eyes and coppery brown hair run through the door, but instead I got the opposite.

When Carlisle opened the door yes, a mini boy did run through the door but his eyes were blue and his hair was blonde. This boy did not look like Edward at all.

I looked up to Alice as if asking for an explanation but all she could offer me was an "I know." before standing up to greet her brother and nephew.

I guess the Cullen family was not as perfect as they seemed to be. What an interesting change of events. The perfect façade was no more. It seems even the perfect have imperfections, what a thought!

* * *

So now that you have fully meet Esme, How do you like her?

Let me know in a review.

= Love It!

=Okay

=Hate It.


	12. Dining with the Cullen's

Dear Readers:

I would just like to say thank you very much for sticking with me and I apologize for the long wait for an up-date. However, here is the next chapter and you all should say a big thank you to my beta, Lexington Rose, for getting this back to me so fast so that I could post it.

Read, Review, and Enjoy

* * *

"You are very quiet tonight." His words were a statement, not a question.

"I'm just tired." I offered up instead of saying what was really on my mind. I am pretty sure that is the oldest and most overused lie in America.

What was really on my mind was the strange breakfast I had this morning with the Cullen family. It was nothing like I had expected, but maybe I should have expected it.

_The little boy with __blonde hair__ and blue eyes ran straight into Carlisle arms. Doctor Cullen was immediately thrown back having to right himself with the help of the wall behind him. The little boy, Alec, was shaking with laughter of having successfully caught his grandfather off guard. _

_"Wow, you are getting to be so big!" __Carlisle exclaimed__. _

_"Grandpa, you say that all the time." The little boy said starting to wiggle in his grandfather's grasp wanting to be released to the ground. With the crazy wiggling Carlisle put Alec down only so that he could be scooped up by Alice. _

_"Hey Alec, you want to come upstairs and see what I got for you?" Said Alice with her brightened smile, that I felt only this little boy could put on her face. _

_Alec shook his head, to form a yes at which a smile accompanied it. He was quite the happy little boy. _

"_Well, then let's go!" yelled Alice in her super sweet voice while running up the stairs still carrying Alec in her tiny arms that could barely up hold him. _

_"Alice! Be careful with him, he's not a doll." Yelled a voice which I would know without a second thought, it was Edward. _

_I turned my head to look at him from my spot at the table to see that Edward was making his way to the table. _

_"Hello," he spoke softly to me as if he was unsure as were we stood in this relationship, if you could even call it that. _

_"Hi," was my meek response. _

_Edward pulled out the chair across from me and sat. Carlisle soon followed and resumed his place at the head of the table, quickly flipping out the daily news to occupy himself. _

_"How are you doing this morning Isabella?" Edward questioned in a smooth voice that always seemed to make me shake in anticipation. _

_"Fine, thank you." my voice shook "And please call me Bella." I added as an afterthought. _

_Edward seemed to smile at the fact that I still wanted him to call me Bella. _

_"Bella," he said my name as if to try it out loud to see how it would sound. _

_But just before Edward could ask another question Mrs. Cullen came in with the last platter of food, effectively ending any hope at a continuance in the conversation that had barely started. _

_She sat down the platter of food and went to take her place at the other end of the table opposite of her husband. And as if on queue Edward ran over to his mother, placed a kiss on her check with a simple murmur of 'Good Morning' and pulled out her seat for her._

_As Mrs. Cullen took her spot at the table she yelled up for Alice and Alec to come down for breakfast. _

_Within seconds we could hear the pounding of footsteps coming down the stairs and into the dining room._

"Bella, Bella." Edward's voice jolted me out of my memory of this morning by shaking my shoulder.

We were parked outside the diner. It was still destroyed and had yellow caution type around it. The investigation was still going on.

"Bella," he called to me once again. I turned to look at him to see that his face was closer than it appeared and his green orb eyes were fiercely looking at me.

"Yes?" My voice was just above a whisper.

"I have to go and get another statement from Billy Black, but I want you to stay in the car okay?"

"I thought the purpose of this was for me to see what your job was like?"

"Yes, but this case is much too personal for you. It would be better if you would just wait here for this one." Edward gave me a knowing look as if to tell me he knew I was not telling him everything.

And of course he was right, so I gave in, "Okay."

Edward stayed in his same position leaning close and looking intently at me to make sure I was telling the truth. When he figured it was okay to leave me he backed up into his seat. But just before he was about to open the door he pulled back towards me in a swift movement he placed his cool lips onto my check and brushed them up and down. The movement was meant to be sweet, but I found it to be more romantic. Maybe things were really changing between us.

After repeating the motion from the top of my check bone to the outer edge of my lip he pulled back, opened the door, and gave me a quick smile before shutting the door and locking it.

I watched as Edward made his way into the diner and then I was abruptly sucked back into my memory of this morning.

_Alice helped Alec into the seat next to Edward and then moved to take her place next to me. _

_As soon as the two were seated everyone began to pile food onto their plates. _

_With everyone distracted I decided to take a better look at Alec. _

_His sharp blond hair was neatly in place and I could tell that it was nothing like Edwards natural mess of bronze hair. His eyes, that were trained fixated on a plate of pancakes, were icy blue, almost hauntingly. He was wearing a baseball outfit that I knew Alice must have just put on him and his skin was pale like snow. In fact his skin color seemed to be the only thing that looked similar to Edward, but even that seemed off. _

"_Alice I told you I would buy him new clothes." Edward stated as he was busy making Alec a plate. _

"_Don't get all butt hurt, Edward. You were simply taking too long and I couldn't wait any longer." Alice replied _

"_Well, I hope you said thank you to your Auntie Alice?" Edward asked his son but Alec was not paying attention to him rather he staring intently at me. _

"_Who are you?" Alec asked with a musical child's voice, while pointing his pudgy finger at me._

"_Alec don't be rude, now say you're sorry." Edward reprimanded him. _

"_No, it's okay." I spoke softly not wanting to upset anyone. "I'm-"_

_But before I could get out my name Mrs. Cullen stepped in. _

"_She is nobody Alec dear." Mrs. Cullen said intently with her fake sweet smile faced at Alec before turning her glare onto me. "In fact she was just leaving to go into the kitchen." _

_I nodded my head in agreement not wanting to upset the mama bear that seemed to come out of Mrs. Cullen. I couldn't make myself look towards Edward. I simply looked down._

"_Yes, I was." I spoke out shakily. _

_I went to stand but just before I was able to move closer to the kitchen Alice's hand held onto mine. _

"_But, you haven't had any breakfast yet." _

"_I'm not hungry." I came up with the lie smoothly, before walking swiftly into the kitchen without looking back. _

There was a light tapping on the window of the car. When I turned to tell whomever it was to stop but my face broke out into a smile instead. It was Jake.

"Hey, what's up?" I questioned him as I rolled down the window.

"Nothing just wanted to say hey to my favorite girl." His voice was ruff but filled with so much love. "So, hey"

"Well, thanks for saying hey." I laughed out.

There was a weird pause of no conversation before Jake asked the question I knew he wanted to ask in the first place. He was finally getting to the true reason why he had come to talk to me.

"Okay, so really I just wanted to see if you would come have Christmas dinner with my father and me."

His offer made me smile. Normally I would try to cook a dinner for my mother and I but seeing as she was gone my only other option had been the Cullen's house. However, I already tried to have one meal with them and it did not turn out so well.

"Yes, Jake I would love to."

"Great!" he smiled then it turned into a grimace. "Well, I should go Officer Cullen is coming and he does not look happy in the slightest."

I turned to see that he was right. Edward was stocking closer to the police car with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Oh, alright Jake I'll see you later."

"See ya later Bells." He turned to go walk towards the diner again. "I'll pick you up at seven," he yelled over his shoulder as if an afterthought.

"Okay," I said just before finishing rolling up my window before Edward got into the police car.

"Was there a reason you were talking to Jacob Black?" Edward huffed out as he slammed the door.

"No, just saying hi that's all."

"It seemed like more than a hi." He mumbled "His whole face seemed to light up at whatever you said."

"Yeah, well I am so sorry that someone likes to talk to me!" I exclaimed, starting to get tired of his returning pissed off attitude.

"Bella-" but I was no longer listening to his voice because I had found something in his car that I found very disturbing.

I quickly picked it up and began to look at it with all my focus.

"What the hell is this?" I questioned Edward holding up the pieces of paper.

"Oh! That's just the photos from the men that robbed the diner." His voice was casual as if none of this mattered. As if my life was not in trouble. "Do you know any of them?"

I looked at the photos once more.

The first was of an African American man. His hair was in dreadlocks that had leaves and dirt in them. His face was caked with mud and his eyes were brown but looked as if they were blood red. I didn't recognize him at all.

The next man had a bulky build and had cropped hair. His eyes were also brown. But still I didn't know him either.

The last man's picture, however, I knew. His ice blue eyes looked as if they held a secret in them. His blond hair was mixed with dirt and his pale snow skin looked un-aged. He truly was a beautiful man and that just made him seem even more dangerous.

"Do you know any of them?" Edward prompted me as he pulled out of the diner's parking lot.

"No," I said as I once more placed the pictures down onto the floor board, faced down. "I don't." I repeated once more.

"Okay, but you need to start trusting me, Bella." Edward said and for some reason the term 'easier said than done' came to mind.

"Where are we going?" I asked instead of responding to his statement.

"To the office, my boss wants to speak to me about something."

"Oh, does he call you in a lot for talks?" I questioned.

"No." and for the first time I think I saw Edward Cullen getting nervous.

Edward told me to sit outside the office on the not so comfortable chair and wait for him.

It turns out his boss didn't just want to talk to him. He wanted to yell at him. For what I had no clue. All I could hear was a stream of angry words being thrown around, not able to make out what was being said.

We had gotten to the office only to see the Chief of Police having steam coming out of his ears. He had quickly grabbed Edward and yanked him into the office only giving me a slight grimace of a smile when he shut the door.

The two of them had been in there a while now and I was starting to get scared. I really hoped that I was not the reason for Edward getting in trouble. I didn't want our new relationship or whatever seemed to be occurring between us to be over before it even started.

"Isabella, could you please come in here?" asked the Chief of Police as he poked his head outside the door

I quickly stood not wanting him to get upset at me and made my way into the office shutting the door behind myself.

The room was small and dark. It held the same metal furniture that the rest of the place did. A table off to the corner at which the chief stood behind, a few books was placed on the bookshelf that sat beside it. Two chairs were place directly in front of the desk that two people sat in.

Edward was one of them and had his head in his hands, seeing him like that made me want to run and comfort him. But as if feeling my eyes on him he lifted his head to give me an attentive smile. It was enough to calm me down just like he was hoping for. There was something about his smile that seemed to always be able to calm me.

The other person in the chair next to Edward I was surprised to say I recognized him. It was Officer Brandon, Emmett.

"Isabella." The chief started "Please don't feel like you are in trouble. I only wanted to speak to you."

I nodded not sure of what to say. I still was feeling quiet uneasy in this office.

"I called you in here to apologize for Officer Cullen's behavior. The way he treated you in the briefing room was unacceptable and not necessary."

I chanced a glance at Edward only to see that he was staring at the floor.

"It's okay. That was a hard enough day for everyone involved." I said wanting to get Edward out of trouble.

"Well, it shouldn't have happened. So to ensure that it will not happen again you will be doing the rest of your ride-along with Officer Brandon."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at the man in front of me. I mean not that I didn't like Emmet, I just rather be with Edward.

"That's not at all necessary." I insisted to the chief, I really still wanted to be with Edward.

"Of course it is! I am ashamed of myself. If your father were still here he would have my head, allowing one of my Officers to talk to you like that, it is simply unacceptable."

"But I don't want to."

"Well the plans have already been made. Officer Cullen will now have Mike Newton so that Officer Brandon can take you." He nodded his head as if to make sure that it sounded okay when said out loud. "Okay, you can go now."

With that we all left the room and Emmet shut the door behind him.

I quickly looked at Edward and started crying frantically. "I don't want to switch though. I want to stay with you."

He instantly wrapped me up into a hug and started to whisper into my ear while petting down my chocolate brown hair. "Shhh, we'll figure it out. I'll figure it out." He tilted my head up and kissed my check. "Let me take you home."

I nodded my head and started to follow him out to the car with Emmet following closely behind us not saying anything about what he had just witness happen between Edward and me.

* * *

So, how was it?

Did you like it?

Was it worth the wait?

Also, if any of you have questions or comments I am open to hear them.

Please Review!

:) =Loved It!

: l =Okay.

:( =Hated It!

And don't forget to check out my Beta's story _Two is Better than One_ it is amazing.


	13. Leaving You

**Stephanie Meyer owns all**

**Dear Readers:**

**Hello! It is me again and I come with a new chapter. So first off I just want to start with thank you for all the reviews! Some of them were very much so funny and some were sweet. So, thank you for those. Anytime I can get a laugh it makes my day special especially with everything going on in real life.**

**I also thought that I would like to address one reader that said she was concerned that I would not finish the story; however I PROMISE that I am going to finish. It just may take longer than expected.**

**Anyways on a last note before you read I just wanted to tell you all that you should thank my AMAZING beta who fixed this mess of a chapter and she also has a new story out called Bulletproof that is great.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy  
**

* * *

"Bella, what do you think about this dress? Does this color work well with my skin tone?" Alice asked for what seemed like the millionth time of the night as she held the dress up in front of her body.

The two of us are standing in Alice's bright pink room outside of her large walk-in closet trying to find something for her to wear, although, she already had on a very beautiful dress. However, once announced that not only was Rosalie Hale joining the Cullen family for Christmas dinner but so was her brother Officer Hale, known better as Jasper, suddenly a new outfit was needed.

I didn't understand the need for the change but according to Alice the outfit she was wearing was suddenly 'completely and totally wrong'.

"Ali, anything you wear you will look absolutely gorgeous in."

"But, Rosalie Hale is coming and that woman is like a damn runway model." Alice stated in all seriousness.

This was not a new comparison when it came to Rosalie Hale. Her golden locks and ocean blue eyes often got her compared to a Barbie doll. But I had a feeling she already had her eyes on a certain police officer.

"However, she is Jasper's sister so you don't need to worry about her." I said starting to get up from my position on the floor and moving towards her.

"Yeah, I know… Wait what makes you think I am dressing up for Jasper?" She asked trying not to sound dream and swooning when she said Jasper's name.

"I know," I said as I finally reached in and took the newest dress out of her hand, "because as soon as you heard his name you saw stars." I said as I put the dress back into the closet next to its many friends.

"Well, you won't tell right?" her voice was soft, almost to the point were I couldn't even hear her.

I looked straight into Alice's hazel eyes and said "No, I will not tell, but, I do need to leave now."

"I do wish you would stay." She whinnied

"I know, but I already promised Jake that I would have dinner with him and Billy." I was not going to let her bully me into staying.

So, I gave Alice a final hug and walked to the door shutting it behind me as I left her to probably pull out more dresses as she decided whether to change or not. As I was walking down the stairs I could not help but be on edge. I was trying to get out of the house before Esme could stop me and lecture me once again. I don't even think I was this uncomfortable with my mother even when she had her guests over.

As my feet reached the bottom of the stairs I could hear Mrs. Cullen speaking to someone, so I quickly made a dash for the door. Unfortunately for me when I opened the large oak door that lead to my freedom for the night someone was blocking my way.

"Is there a fire?" laughed out Edward, as I nearly toppled right into him.

"Um, sorry I was just trying to make it outside." Came out my shaky response, I still did not feel one hundred percent comfortable around him, especially, after my break down yesterday.

"You're not going to stay for Christmas dinner?" He asked with a slightly solemn tone as he let me pass by him.

"No, my friend Jake invited me to have Christmas with him and his dad." I said finally as I turned so I could really look at Edward.

His hair, as always, was a mess, his green eyes held hope and yet sadness. The clothing Edward was wearing was nothing but the best seeing as it was a cashmere green sweater and black slacks. It made my simple blue cotton dress seem so much more out of place than I had previously felt in it.

"Is that what he was doing yesterday?" Edwards's voice turned cold as ice. "Asking you over for dinner?" Edward let out a large breath before continuing. "You don't have to; I mean it must be hard having to spend Christmas without your mother."

I was not sure of why he was making a big deal of me leaving. I mean never once did I think Edward Cullen would want me around for the holidays.

"Edward my mom was a drunk, there was no such thing as celebrating the holidays." I said in an almost laughing tone and started to walk to the edge of the sidewalk right as Jake pulled around the corner. Perfect timing!

"Bella, Bella!" He called out to me as I quickened my pace towards the car. I didn't want to have to talk to Edward anymore; I just wanted to be free from the Cullen home for the night. Also, I didn't want tell him what the true reason I wanted to leave the Cullen household for Christmas dinner was in fact his insufferable mother. I was sure if the conversation would have continued it may have slipped that I thought his mother was a bitch with a capital B.

But just as I reached the door of Jake's car and I could see Jake's smiling face Edward's firm hand wrapped itself just above my elbow stalling my movements towards opening the door in my attempt at a hasty exit.

"Bella, will you at least call me when you are done with dinner and I will come pick you up?" his voice was a soft whisper but his words rang clear.

I nodded my head not trusting the sound of my voice as he released my arm and stepped back.

As soon as I was freed from Edward's hold I pulled open the door to Jake's rabbit and hopped inside.

"Hey, Bells! Everything okay?" Jake asked looking slightly concerned

"Everything is just fine." I said with a final look back at Cullen's house taking a final glace at Edward before we left as Jake pulled out of the Cullen's driveway.

* * *

The Black's house nothing fancy but still was a cozy and felt like home. It was a two bedroom with a one bath. However, that was perfect for them because it was only Jake and his father Billy. The outside of the house was beautiful and blended right into the forest. With its red bricks and garden of wildflowers all around it surely did look like nature had graced itself upon the home.

When Jake had finally parked in the driveway he came around to open my door, which then as always made me blush. Jake just chuckled at my reaction to his kindness knowing it would come. We walked together to the front door so close that our hands would occasionally brush against each other.

Once Jake and I had entered the house the smell of sweet potatoes over came our senses making both of are stomachs grumble with want.

"Dad! I'm back from getting Bella." Jake's voice drifted off into the hallway leading me behind him into the dinning room area.

And there sitting at the table surrounded by all of the food was Billy Black.

"Hi, Billy" I said as I walked my way over to the round table where he was sitting wanting to give him a hug and a brief thank you for inviting me.

"No need to thank me Bells." Billy's husk voice came into my ear. "Well, take a seat kids, the food is gonna get cold."

With that said Jake and I took the open seats that lead us so that we were each on one side of Billy but also sitting next to eachother.

The conversation seemed to flow easily as food platters were passed around and we filled our plates. This meal was nothing like eating at the Cullen's. In fact this meal was not even similar to eating with my mom. This meal felt like meals had before my dad had passed away. And for once in a very long time I felt happy again.

"So, how are things going with the diner? Is everything almost repaired and ready to open back up?" I asked. But when I saw the look on their faces it almost made me wish I hadn't asked.

"Dad," Jake said in a heavily warning tone.

"We are not keeping the diner Bella. I will be selling it." Billy said and it sounded almost as if it had been rehearsed many times.

"Oh, well I am completely confused. Why would you be selling the diner?" I said looking at the both of them wanting to know what is going on when Jake finally spoke up.

"What my insensitive dad is trying to say is that we just can't stay here anymore." Jake said looking down to his hands

"What do you mean?" I asked automatically thinking the worst.

"We tried to stay as long as we could after the death of your father but, I just can't do it anymore. With the diner being broken into, I think it would be best for Jake and me to just move in with my daughter." Billy said looking at the table, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"But Rebecca lives in Hawaii." I said as my throat started to constrict with sobs threatening to escape.

Jake and Billy were the only thing I had left that resembled a family and now they too were leaving me. I truly was going to be all alone now.

"Bells," Jake said my name softly like trying he was to tame a wild wolf.

"No, it's okay." I said trying dearly to control my emotions. "I'm just going to go outside. Maybe call Edward to come and get me."

With that said I stood and made my way outside. As soon as I was outside I slid down the rock wall of the house and pulled my cell phone from my pocket to send a quick text to Alice telling her to send her brother to come get me ASAP as I sat on the dirty ground. I wasn't sure how long I could hold the tears in and I didn't know if I wanted to hold them in.

"Bella, please don't cry." Jake's voice came from next to me. He also slid down the wall and enveloped me into his arms. He was giving me soothing kisses on the top of my head as he was telling me that he was not saying goodbye, but he would just be leaving for awhile.

"Bella, look at me." He said while pulling my chin up so that I was looking him into the eyes. "I will come back to you okay?"

I shook my head in a yes form so that he knew I had heard him.

"I love you." Jake said in a quickly with an exasperated sigh as if he was using up the last of his oxygen to utter those words to me.

But me being me, instead of giving him a response to his confession right away I just looked at him with a probably confused look covering my face.

Jake was an attractive man. He had a beautifully sculpted body with a bronze tone to his skin and long hair that was jet black like the night, and his eyes large dark expressive which could tell tribal stories of his heritage from millions of years ago.

"I love you." He repeated once again to me, waiting for my response.

Nevertheless, I was still trying to think of one. I mean yes I love Jake but in the way I would love a brother, because when I thought of love I thought of the man with green eyes. I was thinking of the man that could make me smile and cry with one word coming out of his perfect mouth.

"Bells, I love you so much." Were Jake's last words before his warm lips meet my pink gloss covered lips.

I was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. However Jake's lips were still on mine, trying to get a response from me; nevertheless, I could not give him one.

I mean yes, I love Jake but he is not the one that I want. No, I want the man with the piercing green eyes that can make me swoon with just one look. Right now I wanted it to be the perfect lips that belonged to a beautiful green eyed man comforting me, not the lips of my childhood friend.

So, I pulled myself up off of Jake and stood as far away from him as I could without hurting him. Although as I looked up at my best friends face I could see that I had already hurt him. His eyes held a hint of desperation but mainly unfulfilled hope.

"Jake I'm sorry, but I just can't." I said with a surprisingly strong voice as I tried to ease the hurt he was feeling.

"Bells," his voice was so broken and I could not help but think that this too was my fault. He was just another person in my life that was breaking and it was entirely my fault.

"It's okay. I knew I was taking a chance when I did that." Jake let out a long breath before placing both of his hands on my checks that were now damp with tears.

"Just, well, can you at least say that you love me?" Jake chuckled, "I mean that would lessen the blow at least."

I nodded my head finding myself smiling. "I love you Jake, just not like that."

He seemed to take in my words for a moment while focusing on my face. It felt as if he was trying to memorize everything about me.

With a final sigh he dropped his hands from my face. "I love you Bells so much, but if you don't feel the same way then that is fine. I won't push you anymore."

I nodded my head not knowing what else to do, but thankfully at that moment I heard crunching of gravel as Edward pulled up in a silver Volvo with its windows rolled down. He was waving for me to come with a crooked smile playing upon his lips.

"I guess you have to leave now." Jake said once he saw the car and nodded his head towards Edward parked in his car.

"Yeah." I swallowed "Goodbye Jake."

"Bye Bells" Jake said as he pulled our bodies flush and enveloped me into one of his signature hugs. "I will see you soon." He whispered as he released me and made his way back into the house.

When Jake was no longer in sight I made my way over to Edward so that he could take me home or at least to Alice's house.

* * *

**Alright so I know that a lot of you thought Jake was going to be some big guy but I am sorry to say he is not. Jake was just a really good family friend who is now leaving her.**

**So please as always tell me what you think and this time if you review I will give you a sneak peek into the next chapter which is from an Edward Point of View.**

**:) = Love it.**

**:l =Okay.**

**:( =Hate it.**


	14. He's Not Mine

Stephanie Meyer owns all.

**Dear Readers: **

**Thank you all for the reviews! I am so glade that you are all liking the story. **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy **

* * *

**EPOV**

I had gotten to the Black's house as soon as I could. We were eating pie when Alice received a text message from Bella that said she needed to be picked up as soon as possible and for some reason that made me feel very nervous. So, I dropped everything and got into my silver Volvo, but as I was getting ready to leave, my son, Alec had said he wanted to come with me with begging eyes.

Now, here is where I sit in the car with Alec passed out in the backseat waiting for Bella. When I arrived she was in the shadows with that Jake kid and they seemed to be having an emotional conversation. At first thought I wanted to go over there and put an end to it, but then chose not to. The reason being was because every time something like this happens I tend to get too protective with her, she just gets aggravated.

"Dad" I turned at the sound of my son's voice.

"Yeah bud?" I questioned.

However he didn't answer, he must be sleep talking again I decided just as Bella opened the door on the passenger side of the car door.

I immediately took in her appearance although she seemed to look fine; beside the fact that her eyes were red from crying and her hair was a slight mess.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she buckled up and turned to face me.

"Fine," Bella answered, but I could tell she was lying by her face turning red with blush. Even with my limited time with her I was starting to learn those little things that made it so that she told me more with her actions and reactions than her words alone would.

However, rather than start an argument, I nodded my head and said 'okay' as I put the car in drive.

"Did you have a nice time?" I questioned hating the silence that had developed in the car between us. I just needed to be able to hear her voice and I knew my nerves would calm.

"Yes." Again with the one word answers… I really need more than that out of her right now.

It caused me to briefly wonder if she was still upset about what happened at the house. I mean they say girls hold grudges, was she like that?

"Are you mad at me?" I asked to see if my assumption was right.

"No," she stated and then I saw her turn her head slightly to look at me through her lashes. A deep red of sea flushed out against her checks as she saw that I too was sneaking a look at her.

"Dad," Alec repeated from his place in the back seat.

"Yes, bud?" I answered in an amused voice that he was still sleep talking. However, I saw that Bella jumped out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to look at her when we were at a stop sign to give her a questioning look towards her actions.

"I didn't realize he was back there." Bella gave out as a response.

"Oh, yes. He wanted to come with me once he heard I was leaving." I said still looking at her, I was stopped at the stop sign longer than I should have been.

Bella gave a nod of her head then faced forward again. With the turn of her head I checked to make sure it was safe to pull away from the stop sign and proceeded down the road again.

"He doesn't look anything like you." she said as a statement rather than a question in a soft whisper.

"Yep," I offered up, like it was no big deal when in reality it was.

It was always a shock to people when they see Alec and me together. We looked nothing alike and there was a perfect explanation for that. However, I didn't like to share it with most people.

"Why is that?" she questioned once again, wanting to know the truth.

In honesty, I only trusted a few people to know the truth. However, Bella did deserve to know the truth if I was going to try and make her a permanent person in my life. And I really hoped that she would allow me to let her become a permanent part of our lives.

With a release of breathe that I didn't know I was holding in, I started with the story that I rarely told. "He's not mine." I said and then realized how vague that sounded.

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned, even more confused than before.

"Alec is not my biological son." I said and realized how much I hated this topic already.

Bella nodded as if already knowing this.

I huffed, "Do you remember when I told you about the girl that your father saved?" I asked her trying to explain the story to her in a different way.

"Yes, she was your girlfriend." Bella stated as if she was recalling the story from memory.

"Yes, correct." I said just now realizing how hard it was going to be. "Her name was Jessica; we had only been going out for a couple of weeks."

"How did you meet her?" Bella asked and I could feel her eyes burning through my skin as she looked at me, and I kept my eyes on the road.

"We met in high school, we started going out during our junior year." I said in an almost robotic tone. "See the problem with high school Bella, is that you always want to do what's cool and at the time having sex with your girlfriend was cool. So, that's what Jessica and I did, we had sex."

"Did you not use protection?" Bella questioned in a soft voice.

"Yes we did. That is why I didn't get why she started to get sick a couple of days after we had sex for the first time. But, there she was throwing up her guts every morning." I shook my head still at seeing how naive I really was back then.

"So, that night at the gas station we were there to buy a pregnancy test."

I heard Bella take in a short breath which caused me to look at her

"What?" I questioned not knowing why she had that reaction.

"Nothing, just remembering that night, that's all." She said and I looked over to see her looking down at her clasped hands in her lap.

"Sorry." I said as I pulled into my parent's house.

"No it's not your fault, please continue." Bella said looking over to me finally lifting her gaze from her clasped hands.

I looked over her face to make sure she was not lying, and once I found myself satisfied that she was not I turned the car off and looked at her.

"She took the test that same night and it was positive. We both were much too young and naïve to have a child. In fact Jessica and I fought daily because she kept saying it was my fault. That I had destroyed her chances of having a normal life."

"Did she not realize that it takes two people to make a baby?" Bella questioned as she slipped her hand into mine trying to calm me.

"Yeah, that is what I choose to use as a defense in those fights. But anyway what was done was done and in nine months Alec was born." I smiled at the memory of Alec being in my arms that day.

"Did Jessica run off? Is that why she is no longer here?"

"No." My tone was sharper than I intended it to be. "There were problems when Jessica went into labor. She had to have Alec delivered through an emergency C-section and her body just wasn't strong enough to handle it." I said recalling when the doctor had told me her body was to stressed out to handle the surgery. "She died on the table as soon as Alec was pulled from her body."

"Oh, Edward! I am so sorry" Bella's voice now sounded sad and depressed.

"Don't be it was not your fault." I said with a chuckle as I brought my hand up to wipe her tears away.

"So, with the news that Jessica was no longer with us the doctor brought me to my son, only problem was he looked nothing like me. I remember constantly telling them that they gave me the wrong baby but sure enough it was him." I shook my head at the memory.

"Jessica was cheating on me. Alec wasn't even my 'real' son." I said as I turned to look at Bella in the eye.

"Bella, I had to adopt Alec. They weren't going to give him to me at all. Once the staff knew he wasn't mine I had to go through a tiring legal process to adopt him." I said remembering all of the paperwork and time it took to be able to adopt Alec.

"That's horrible Edward. Did you ever find out who it was that she cheated on you with?" Bella asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"No, but I did find her diary that she hid in her room. She explained of how she slept with this guy from a bar a week before she started going out with me. She wrote in there that she tracked him down and he told her to get rid of it. It was after that, that she realized that she was alone."

"And then Jessica staged the pregnancy with you." Bella finished the story perfectly because that is pretty much what happened.

"Yes." I said not knowing what else could be told.

"Wow!" Bella meant to say more to herself I am sure.

"That's what I said." and with that we both started to laugh.

Laugh at the fact that I had just told her everything, and yet we were still in one piece.

"Well, at least you got a cute son out of it." Bella laughed out as she looked at Alec.

"Yes, I did." I whispered as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind Bella's ear and let my hand rest on her rose colored cheek.

"I never thought that this would happen." Bella said as she leaned into my hand and looked at me from underneath her lashes.

"I didn't either." I said softly as I moved close enough to her to were our lips are about to touch. "I really want to kiss you."

It was at that moment that Bella stop breathing and I thought I had screwed up when she spoke the most wonderful words ever to me.

"Then do it."

And not needing anymore permission than that I touched my lips to hers. Once, twice, and for a final third time before I started to pull away so I could look at her. I had planned on pulling away after the sweet little kisses not wanting to push her to much when Bella wrapped one of her hands around my hair and pulled my lips back to hers I was done for.

It was then that I knew she too needed this kiss. She needed it as a reassurance that I was not going anywhere and I was willing to give that to her.

So, with a new found force I let go and pulled her in deeper, not wanting any space between us.

And that's how she ended up in my lap for the next twenty minutes with my tongue dancing with hers and my hands roaming her body as Bella gave out sweet and innocent moans, however one of her moans must have been a bit too loud for Alec as he woke up in the back seat of the car.

"Dad, why are you eating that lady's face?" Alec asked in the most innocent voice.

With Alec's voice floating in the car Bella jumped off of me and into her seat.

"Um... No bud, I was just giving Bella a hug that's all." I blushed as I gave my son the lamest reason in the book.

"Oh" is what Alec offered up.

And then the car was once again silent that was until Bella spoke up. I was really starting to hate silence.

"I think that maybe I should go. It's getting late." She said as she reached out for the door handle but I just couldn't let her go yet.

"Wait; let me at least give you my number so that you can text me whenever you have to go on your first ride-along with Emmett tomorrow." I said as I reached around the back of the car looking for Alec's baseball bag that always had paper in it. "I mean he's not as cool as me." I said when I pulled the paper out of the bag and used a pen that was on the dash board.

"Well Edward, I don't think anyone is as cool as you are," she said while laughing but then she stopped abruptly as something caught her eye.

"What is it?" I questioned automatically assuming the worst.

"Why does that baseball bag have a blinking red light on it?" Bella asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Oh," I said knowing exactly what she was talking about "It's a… um…tracking device." I said feeling embarrassed for having to explain why I had a tracker on my son. "See he takes that bag with him everywhere and if anything were to happen to him, like him getting lost or something I could find him easily within thirty minutes." I said with a lowered tone of voice.

I said still looking down at the completed paper that I held my phone number on it.

"That's sweet, I mean you are a cop so I could see why you of all people would put a tracker on him rather than just give him a cell phone." And once again her giggling laugh made an appearance.

"Yeah, yeah, I get. I am the overly paranoid daddy-cop." I said while tucking the paper into her waiting hand and then gave her a kiss on her check.

"Have a good night, Bella." I said as I looked into her eyes wishing that I didn't have to let her go.

"You too, Edward," She replied before taking a quick peek at Alec in the backseat with a smile before her eyes came back to mine briefly before she started to walk up the driveway to go into my parent's house.

Once I saw that she was safely inside the house I started to drive away from my parent's home to go home for the night so that I could put my son to bed. I looked back in the rearview mirror as I stopped at the head of my parent's driveway to see that he was now once again fast asleep in the back seat of the car. With a sigh I moved my foot from the brake to the accelerator and turned onto the main road to head home for the night.

That was a much better ending to the night than I had originally expected.

* * *

**So, I hope that this gave you some of the answers you were looking for, however, there are still secrets waiting to be discovered.**

**Please review and do not forget to check out my Beta's new story Bulletproof!**

**:) =Love it.**

**:L****=Its okay.**

**:( =Hate it.**


	15. Night With Emmett

**Dear Readers:**

**I apologize for the long wait for the chapter and thank you for sticking with me. Also do not forget to check out my amazing Beta's Stories!**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Is it really necessary to do that Emmett?" I questioned in-between my laughter, as he once again blew through another red light. _His driving will kill us all!_

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said in his loud, booming voice "I told you, I am above the law. Hell, I am the law."

"Whatever you say..." I responded as he once again flashed his lights and turned on the ever annoying siren, which allowed him to run yet another red light.

I was on my very first ride-a-long with Emmett and so far, I had spent most of the night laughing at his ridiculousness; however, in his defense he was only trying to entertain the two of us because absolutely nothing was going on that called for our attention tonight.

"Hey, now!" he exclaimed, "Don't be whatever-ing me," Emmett said as he just had to add the ever cliché finger snapping to go with his girly voice, which once again caused me to go into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Come on you have to admit that Eddie boy was never this fun." He said returning to his normal deep voice.

"Um…No not really" I said as I starting to think about the piece of paper with Edward's number on it that was now burning a hole in my pocket. He had given it to me last night and I had yet to program it in my cell phone, or contact him in any way.

However, I was too scared to do it; I mean we barely just started this 'relationship' if that is what you want to call it.

"See! I told you, I am the best." He responded to my lack of denial towards how much 'fun' Edward is/was.

"Well, you certainly have a high self-esteem" I said as I looked out the window, seeing an elderly lady looking in shock and fear as Emmett did a complete turn using up half of the side-walk trying avoid hitting her car.

"You bet your ass I do." He laughed out just as the intercom that connected to dispatch started to make noise.

"I need two units to escort a band through Forks to the arena in Port Angeles."

The voice that spoke was one filled with power and I knew instantly by the way Emmett's hand shot out, to get the speaker piece, that it was Rose giving out the information.

"Well, hello Rosie!" Emmett said instead of responding to the call information.

"Officer Brandon, did you want to take the call or not?" She asked not seeming too pleased with the little pet name he had given her.

Emmett however only huffed seemingly used to this type of response from Rosalie. "Well, it depends on who the band is."

Rose did not talk for a second but instead shuffling papers filled the silence until she gave an answer, "Muse is the band's name."

And at the band's name my hand shot out and pulled the speaker away from a shocked Emmett as I then spoke into it, "We'll take it" I said before placing the speaker back into Emmett's hand that was in the same position as before.

"Okay I will give you the information through the computer." Was Rose's response that seemed to have softened at hearing my voice.

But at the sound of Rosalie's voice Emmett unfroze from his trance and said back to her, "oh, wait Rose."

"Yes, Officer Brandon?" Rosalie said with a cold tone meant for Emmett.

"I just wanted to remind you that, yes; I will take you out this Sunday for some hot monkey sex."

"And I just want to remind you Emmett that these phone calls are monitored." Was her replay.

"Oh, Come on Baby. You know you love me." Emmett said waiting to hear another one of her witty comments.

But unfortunately for him, he was met with silence.

"Well, that was fun." He laughed out as I went to pull my phone out of my pocket to see if Alice could maybe talk Officer Hale into being the other Unit on the call.

_~Ali_

_Hey...Can you try and get the other call for the music group? It's for MUSE! _

_~Bells_

Once the phone said that the message had sent I went and slid my cell phone back into my pocket.

"So, you always talk to each other that way?" I asked Emmett wondering just how long they had been doing this little flirting game.

"Yep. Pretty much." He said before going to turn off of the road we were on, "She will fall for my charm and good looks one of these days."

"Oh, I have no doubt about it Em. " I laughed out just as my left pocket started to vibrate alerting me that Alice had replayed to my text message.

_~Bells_

_Wish I could but we were doing something and someone snapped it up. But do have fun and get me a signed picture. _

_~Ali _

Hmm… I thought as I pushed the replay button.

_~Ali_

_Too bad! However, I do wish to know the definition for the words 'doing something'? _

_~Bells_

"You want to stop for snacks?" Emmett asked.

"Snacks for what?" I questioned not fully hearing the whole conversation due to texting Alice back.

Emmett chuckled at my question before answering "Snacks for the trip to Port Angeles." He said as a further explanation.

"Oh, sure; I guess." I said. But I knew that I didn't have any money to spend on snacks, nevertheless I didn't want to put a damper on Emmett's hopeful thoughts of getting food.

"Cool!" He said pulling into the only gas station, and then getting out of the car.

"Aren't you coming to get some snacks?" Emmett asked through the open window on my side of the car after realizing that I was not getting out of the car.

"No, I'm not really hungry." Was my reply, not wanting to give the real reason.

"Um… okay." he said before walking away, some what confused as to why someone would turn down food.

But, I didn't have much time to think about it as my cell phone once again vibrated with a new text message.

_~Bells_

_;) the definition for 'doing something' = fun. Lol…Love you B! _

_~Ali _

Well, I guess I would have to ask whenever we returned to her house.

_~Alice Cullen _

_You have some major explaining to do when we get to your house! _

_~Bella_

"I see you can send text messages, or is it only my sister that you want to talk to?"

I had a mini spaz attack with ended with hitting my head on the roof of the cruiser, while looking up to meet the green eyes of Edward.

"Hi" I said in response rather than answering his questions.

"Hey." Was Edward's response while opening my door to allow me to step out of the cruiser.

Moreover, as soon as I was out of the car I was in his arms, held tightly to his chest.

"I missed you." He spoke all the while laying soft, affection kisses in my hair.

"Me too." I smirked pulling away so that I could look at his face.

"It's weird- that I can feel this strongly for you already. It's like I am have only just met you." Edward said, speaking his mind out loud as his lips met mine and planted soft brushes against my shocked pink lips.

However, when I felt the tip of his tong touch the bottom of my dry lip, I moved.

I moved my hands to fist his hair to pull him closer. I moved my lips to allow his tongue to envelope my taste. I moved my tongue to meet his and fight for dominance.

Although, after fighting for a few seconds I relaxed and let Edward take over.

And in that moment I knew that I could trust this man. I could love this man and as if sensing my thoughts Edward pulled back to look at me.

"I got you some snacks," he said holding up a bag of chips, a candy bar, and a bottle of water.

"Oh, thanks." Was the only response I could give to his generosity.

"I didn't want you to be hungry. I know that trying to sit through a full meal at my parent's house is hard to do."

"You don't have to tell me that." I said stepping back to allow him to set the snacks and water on the seat in the car.

"Well, you can always stay with me and Alec." He offered turning to give me his full attention once again.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," then he took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for a tough task that he had to do. "Now, why didn't you call or text me today."

"I-" but then I paused, as his left and right arm came to lean against me so that I was forced to lean against the police care. "I didn't know what to say."

"You didn't know what to say." He repeated as he bent his head to brush his lips against mine once again.

But, just before he could really kiss me a loud throat clearing made him take a few steps back from me.

We both turned to our left to see Emmett looking at us with a lifted eyebrow and a box of Twinkies in his hand.

"Why is it that Newton looks as if he is watching a porn-o over there?" Emmett questioned, making Edward and I both look over to Mike.

The poor boy had his hand against the window and his mouth opened so wide that I thought for sure that he was going to die.

But, at seeing us looking at him he pulled back to his own seat and closed his eyes, the space between his to eyes crinkling up.

"I wouldn't know." Edward said before looking at me. "Our conversation is not over yet." He spoke softly before walking back to his own car and pulling out of the gas station starting on his way to where 'Muse' would meet us.

_Well, I guess he was our other unit_; I thought to myself as I got into the police car and put my seatbelt on.

"What's up with you and Cullen?" Emmett questioned once he was fully in the cruiser not wanting to waste anytime.

"Nothing." I responded hoping that he would drop the conversation.

"You know, it's against the law to lie to a police officer." Emmett said with a bright old smile on his face.

"Is that right?" I chuckled only making Emmett nod his head thinking that he was going to get some good gossip, however, I would not break.

"I don't plan on telling you anything Emmett, so just drive the car. I want to meet my Muse." I laughed out turning my head towards the window, looking at the outline of the slowly disappearing Police Cruiser that held the all too present in my thoughts, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I hope that you liked the chapter! **

**Any comments or questions?**

**Next Up-Date:**

**August 16, 2010**

**Please leave a review.**

**:) ****= Love it.**

**:l = Okay.**

**:( = Hate it.**


	16. Mornings are to Morn

**Dear Readers:**

**First off thank you so much for all the reviews. They make me smile looking at all those smiley face. Lol.**

**Also this chapter is short and I am sorry for that, however, the next chapter is going to be a long one.**

**And a special thanks to my Beta. Please go check out her stories because they are AMAZING!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy.**

* * *

"Soooooo…" Emmett said drawling out the o "Were they everything you were hoping for?" He questioned as we pulled into a fast food restaurant that we were stopping at to eat.

We had just gotten done with escorting Muse through Port Angeles, which I have to say is by far the most exciting thing I have ever done.

I was able to talk with them for a half an hour while Edward and Emmett checked out the area out to make sure it was safe, which meant that no crazy fans were going to come up and tackle them. Needless to say I was the craziest fan around.

"Um…Yes!" I practically screamed at him while pulling open my car door.

"Well, then I am very happy." Emmet said looking at me for the first real time of the night.

"Yes. I am, and it is thanks to you." I said as I pulled Emmet into a hug.

"Easy there tiny person. I would be careful if I were you someone might get jealous." He chuckled out just as I was pulled away from Em and felt the warm, strong arms of Edward.

"Hello love." Edward whispered into my ear as I turned in his arms to put a butterfly kiss on his neck, just below his ear.

"I missed you." I said to him as Edward lowered me onto the ground and pulled open the door for the fast food restaurant.

"I did as well." He said "Now, let's get you some food." He stated as he moved to the counter to order for us both.

I then chose to go and sit at the table that Mike was already sitting at.  
The poor boy was so tired it looked like he was a couple minutes from passing out. His ash brown hair was pulled out in different directions and his blue eyes were being hidden by his eyelids.

"Hiya Mike." I yelled causing him to jump up and sending me into a fits of laughter.

"Jesus Bella. Can't you let a guy get some sleep?"

I slid into the chair across from him and spoke in low voice "Oh, but Mike we are part of the crime team, which means we always need to stay alert."

"Yeah, whatever." He chuckled out "Besides I have the boring cop now. Emmett was way cooler than Edward."

"Yeah, your right." I said not even to bother trying to stick up for Edward. I mean yea the man could kiss, but he sucked at having fun when it came to his job.

"Nice, not even sticking up for the boyfriend." Mike said however when I tried to cut him off and explain that Edward was not my boyfriend he simple just said "I saw you eating his face and vice versa earlier."

Which left me with the simple remark of "oh" before Emmett and Edward came towards us with arms of food.

"Here you go Mikey boy." Emmett said as he handed over his food over for Mike.

Once the food was in front of him, Mike started to eat as if it was his last meal. That kid was scarfing down the food at a rate that was disgusting, yet I couldn't stop watching through my horror. But I guess the way Emmet was eating was not much better. _Boys._

"Here you go, love." I turned at the sound of Edward's voice as he put my food in front of me and took a seat next to me.

"Thank you."

"No problem at all." He said as he smiled and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead and began to eat.

"So, what's new?" Emmett asked Edward in between the food that was in his mouth.

"Nothing much, Alec got a home run yesterday in baseball." Edward said with fondness that his son was doing so well with baseball.

"That a boy." Emmet spoke. "You know when that kid gets into the major leagues he better remember his Uncle Emmett."

"I'm sure he will." Edward chuckled and just the sound of that laugh had me melting at his feet.

But then he turned to me ask a question so I had to pull myself back into sold form.

"He has been asking about you." He said softly.

"He's only seen me a couple of times though." I said quite shocked that the young boy even remembered me at all.

"Well, he seems to be quite taken with you." He said as his hand came to trail down my cheek, causing me to blush even more. "But he isn't the only one." Edward said with a sparkle in his eyes.

At that he had me leaning in closer so that I was speaking so close to his lips that when I spoke to him they brushed his upper lip.

"I would love to see Alec again."

"Great." Was his response before kissing my softly and turning to get into the baseball conversation that Mike and Emmett were currently in the middle of.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

*!*!*!*!*!*!**!

"Bye Em" I yelled out with a wave of my hand as I walked up the drive way of the Cullen household.

Emmett had dropped me off as soon as we got back into town.

So, I was now walking to go inside the house so that I could finally sleep, although I do not know how well I will be able to sleep due to it being eight in the morning and the sun was out and shinning.

Nevertheless, when I reached the front door I pulled out the key Alice had hidden under the 'Welcome' mat for me and put it into the key hole of the door. With a twist of the knob the oak door opened and I was standing in the Cullen's picture perfect hallway.

I slipped my shoes off so that I did not make to much noise as I walked around the house. But just as I reached the stair case that would lead me to Alice's wonderful bed someone called out to me.

"Isabella." Spoke the one person in the world that I never wanted to talk to alone. However, I knew that I was staying in her home and at that I had to be polite.

So I turned to see the one and only Esme Cullen sitting up straight in her dining room chair.

She was dressed for the day it seemed already. Esme was wearing a black pencil skirt with a black knitted shirt to match. She had on heels that were about three inches tall and on any one else I would say they looked like 'fuck me shoes' although on her they looked elegant.

"Please, take a seat." Esme motioned with her hand for me to sit at the chair across from her. At which I did.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?" I questioned once I was seated in my chair and sat up as tall as I could to show her that she would not intimidate me.

"I wanted to speak to you about your mother's funeral." And just like that I slumped in my chair.

"I know that this will be a hard topic to talk about so you just sit there and I will give you the details. Okay." Esme asked me with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen." I stuttered out.

"Yes, well dear." She said with a grimace at having to be nice to me. "It seems that your mother's body was too damaged to have an open casket so it will be closed. Also the flowers will be white roses as they were the only decent flowers I could find on short notice. The people I have invited are just some town folks that were close to your mother and father." She paused as if to let it all sink in, but I was still focused on the word casket.

"The funeral is going to be this morning at nine."

"It's today?" I questioned before she had a chance to move onto more gory details of the day I would say goodbye to my mother.

"Yes," Esme tone was clipped "Now I have bought you a dress, at which you will wear." She demanded as she stood and pulled out a dress bag that assumed held a black dress for me to wear.

"Now, why don't you go get dressed and be ready to leave in fifteen minutes." She stated as the dress bag was laid out in front of me. "Alice and my husband have already left so we need to leave as soon as possible in order to make it on time."

And with that she walked away. But before she got too far I had to ask.

"Did Edward or Alice know that it was going to be today?" I questioned wanting to know why they would not warn me of this information.

"No, Alice found out this morning when Officer Hale dropped her off and I just got off the phone with Edward when you came in." There was a pause in her voice before she said her next words. "Now go get dressed dear so that you can say goodbye to your mother."

With those final words I rose from the chair and walked up the stairs with the new dress in hand to get ready to attend my mother's funeral.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Any Questions, Comments?**

**Next Up-Date:**

**August 20, 2010**

**:) =Love it.**

**:L =Okay.**

**:( =Hate it.**


	17. Goodbye

**Dear Readers:**

**Sorry this took so long. The writing was harder than I thought.**

**Thank You, to my amazing Beta!**

**Read. Enjoy. Review**

* * *

I looked beautiful. That was all about all I could come up with to say to myself when I stood in front of the mirror in Alice's bedroom.

My brown hair was pulled back into a bun and my face was clean of any make-up. The dress I had on was all black and made by some designer that I could not even pronounce. Lastly the shoes that I wore were flats and held a single silver bow at the edge of each.

With one final look at myself I walked down the stairs in a way that even I knew probably looked robotic. It seemed that once Esme had told me where I was going that all of my emotions turned off, as well as any rational thought process.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was met with Esme standing looking straight at me.

"You look nice." She said softly as if scared I would jump into her arms at the nice complement. However in reality, I just gave her a slight nod.

"Well, we should get going." Esme motioned with her hand for me to follow after her as we left the house and moved toward her red BMW.

Esme got into the drivers seat as I moved to get into the back behind her. I didn't want to have to be to close to her.

The ride over to the cemetery was a slow one filled with unpleasant quietness. I had learned that if it was silent it allowed me to be stuck my own thoughts. Left to nothing but my mind, and this was not a pleasant place for me to be at this moment.

Because instead of thinking like a normal teenager would- about boyfriends, nail polish, or friends. I thought about when I was going to die, so that I could join my parents well at least the version of my mother from before my father's death.

"Isabella we are here." Mrs. Cullen's voice pulled me out of my own thoughts of death as she made her way out of the car and was next to my door, opening it so that I would join her.

Once I was out of the car we walked up the hill over to the small gathering of people that stood around a casket that held the last piece of my family that was not yet underground slowly being decomposed by the earth.

"Bells!" yelled Alice as she made her way over to me.

She walked me over to the white chair that I would sit in. The chair was dead center in front of the casket that held my mother's dead body.

"Bells, I had no idea that it was going to be today. I think mom just didn't want you to get all worked up over it you know?" She said as she hugged me briefly before we sat.

But instead of giving her a vocal response I just nodded my head. It was all that I felt capable of in that moment.

"If everyone could please take their seats, we will begin." The man holding a bible said from the opposite side of my mother's casket.

"Thank you." The man spoke once everyone was seated. "Today we are gathered to remember and say goodbye to Renee Swan." And just like that I was out, mind, body, and soul.

Instead of listening to the preacher speak of my mother, I was thinking different of ways that it was my fault that they were gone. I know rationally and logically that my dad died saving someone else and I hadn't been the one to pull the trigger but, I was the reason he was a police officer.

Mom had told me that Charlie wanted to be a doctor, but when she got pregnant with me he went to goal number two which was an officer. A job that would only take seven months of training with pay rather than eight years of college and thousands of dollars of debt accruing in that time.

And mom, she didn't even want kids. No, she wanted to be an artist, the kind that travelled all over the world to draw or paint the sunsets in every different country. But then she got pregnant with me and dropped out of school.

So, it always came back to me. Because the truth is if I were not born then my mom and dad would still be alive. They would be living and I could just be—nonexistent then they could be alive and happy and grown old and grey together.

The loud sound of the machine trying to lower my mothers casket six feet under was the only thing that had been able to jolt me from my thoughts. But that also sent me into hysterics.

"No! Stop!" I screamed while running full force to the casket. Once I was there I dropped to my knees and continued to yell at the man operating the machine.

"I said stop!" I cried, my voice hoarse "This is my mom, you can't just drop her into the ground. I knew that I was being irrational and acting out of line, but what did he think he was doing? Did he not see that this was my mom? That she was all I had left.

"You need to move miss." Said the man quietly as he tried to lower my mom, again, into the ground.

"I said stop!" I was screaming now.

Why was this man not listening to me? I told him to stop. I mean what if she was still alive. Yeah, that's it she is still alive. She was just sleeping and she was in such a deep sleep that the doctors couldn't tell. That's it. But once again I heard the noise of the machine. The man was going to try and bury my mother into the ground. That's it I have to get her out of there! But the casket is too big to pull, maybe I could just pull her out. Yes! I will pull her out and wake her up, and then everyone will see that she was just sleeping. That she was only in a deep sleep.

With this new idea in my head I pulled myself up and gripping the edges of the lid I pulled. However, it was not opening which only caused me to cry even more and the man in the machine once again spoke.

"Miss you can't do that…"

"Yes, I can. She's my mom…you can't take her from me." I yelled at him.

"Someone come get her please." The man spoke to the crowd.

But I didn't care to listen to the response he got back, because I had found a lock on my moms casket. Which means all I had to do was undo the lock and pull the lid open. Then my mom could wake-up from her sleep and show everyone she was awake. So, I reached out my pale shaky hand and grabbed onto the brass lock. I pulled on it and the hinge came undone allowing the metal to fall onto the green grass.

I took a deep breath before placing my fingers under the lid and as I was getting ready to pull the casket open when another hand meet mine. A hand that was soft and delicate landed on mine and weaved their fingers through mine causing me to release the lid.

"Bella." The voice was soft, delicate, and dare I say loving, "You do not want to open that sweetheart." I closed my eyes allowing the rest of the tears that my body would produce in that moment to fall down cheeks.

"She is all I have left Esme." My voice shook as I spoke to the one person that I knew hated me more than anything in the world.

"You have me dear." She said to me as she pulled me into her arms and placed a loving kiss on my forehead.

"She is my mom though." I choked on my words as I tried to finish the rest of my sentence "I can't just leave her here."

I finally finished trying with all my strength to pull away from Esme so that I could lift the lid and pull my mom out, however Esme was having none of that.

"Bella, your mom would want you to move on. She would want you to be the wonderful person that she raised you to be."

Her words were kind and I couldn't understand why she was being so nice to me.

"Bella, sweetheart let go and come with me." Esme once again pulled me into her, but this time I didn't fight her and I allowed her to pull me in.

But the force of my body hitting her caused us both to stumble and I was once again crying in agony for my mom.

"Shh…Bella. I know this is hard." Esme my spoke into my ear as she sat us both down and pulled me into her body as she lightly rubbed a soothing pattern across my back. "I promise that you will see her again."

"Esme." I said in a broken voice as I looked up into her eyes, her eyes that were rimed red and focused intently on me. "Please don't let them take my mom from me."

"Oh, Bella." She said as she smoothed away my tears as they were still falling down my face. "You will never truly be alone. She is always here with you."

"You promise?" I questioned the woman that once seemed to have hated me so much.

"Yes, of course sweetheart." Esme said as she pulled the two of us up so that we were now in a standing position.

"But how do you know?"

"I know because I have faith," She said with so much compassion in her voice that I could do nothing else but look into her eyes. "And you need to have faith Bella."

"Okay." I spoke softly as I turned back to my mother's coffin with a final look I knew that she wasn't sleeping, she wasn't pretending, she was really gone.

"Bella, are you ready to go now dear." Esme asked as she held out a hand.

I nodded to her question, but didn't take her hand. Instead I stayed in the same place, rooted to the ground. I didn't understand why Esme was being so nice to me. She was acting as if she loved me. However, I couldn't understand why.

"Bell?" she called out to me again when she did not see me move from my spot.

But, then it hit me, the reason for her actions. Esme hadn't liked me because she thought that I was a bad person. She thought that I was some kid bringing down her perfect daughter. She thought that I was just another girl out to kill the rest of Edward's heart.

However, after seeing my break down, she realized that I was none of these things. That I was in fact nothing like she had thought I was because, after today Esme got to see the real me. A child in need of love and support. And apparently that was all it took for Esme to open her arms to me and allow me a place in her heart.

So, with a brief hesitation I placed my hand in hers and together we left my mother to be buried, because she was really gone, she was really dead, but I was not alone in this world. I had people that cared about me. I was not alone, and I wouldn't be.

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you think.**

**Next Up-Date:**

**Unsure, due to family.**

**:) =Love It.**

**:L =Okay.**

**:( =Hate It.**


	18. The After Math

**Dear Readers:**

**Thank you so much for the support you all are giving me on this story. I am amazed at how many of you reviewed on the last chapter.**

**Also, a big thank you to my Beta for fixing this chapter up!**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

* * *

I sat still, staring at the wall in front of me that was painted a light cream color.

I was in Edward's home.

He had went to go and get the car during my break down at the grave site, however, once he saw me in the arms of his mother crying he quickly went into action, taking me from her and holding me to him.

"_Bella, love" his voice was soft as were his arms around me. "What's wrong?" _

_Edward questioned me, but the only sound that I could get out was a sob. _

"_Mom, what happened?" _

"_She saw them lowering Renee." Esme spoke softly to him trying not to make me anymore hysterical than what I already was. _

"_Why didn't someone come get me?" Edward questioned while pulling me closer to him, due to the fact that I was falling to the floor. _

"_I tried to find you but Alice said you had left." Esme tried to reason with her son knowing that he was upset with her. _

"_I was just going to get the car." His voice was hard. _

"_Well, I didn't know that and I was trying to get everyone gathered to go to the diner for supper." Esme voice had turned into the cold voice but once she heard me whimper due to her tone it softened as she addressed me. _

"_Bell, do you want me to take you home or do would you like to go eat supper at the diner?" Her voice was soft, as if she was talking gently to a newborn baby. _

_When she was done with her question I was trying to answer her but the only thing I could get out was, "I don't have a home." _

"_Bella" Both Esme and Edward said at the same time. _

"_I'm all alone." And at that last statement I crumpled further into Edward's arms. _

I'm not quite sure when it was decided that I would spend the rest of the day and maybe night with Edward but here I was, sitting on his plush leather couch, looking at his light cream colored wall.

"Do you want something to drink, love?" Edward's voice came from behind me.

He had gone into the other room once I had stopped crying to call Esme to ask her to pick up Alec from the daycare he had dropped him off at before the funeral. After all, a funeral was no place for a child to be unless it was absolutely necessary.

"No, I'm fine." I said softly not sure what my voice would sound like if I spoke up too much.

Edward only huffed to my response before saying, "You're not fine Bella."

And as always, he was right.

But I didn't have the courage or the strength to tell him he was correct so instead I slide down into the sofa even further. I was hoping that maybe the leather itself would suck me in, never allowing me to come out.

"Bella?" Edward called to me as he came to stand in front of me. "Love?" he spoke more softly in his velvet voice as if scared that I would start to cry my eyes out again if his tone was to strong.

"Love, you have to tell me how I can help you." Edward said as he bent down to sit on his knees, becoming eye level with me.

"There's nothing you can do." I spoke as I closed my eyes so that I did not see the sadness in his.

"But..." he started to say before changing the wording "Okay then can you help me?"

"How can I help you Edward?" I questioned opening my eyes not quiet understanding why he was the one in need of help.

Had he hurt himself, and I had not realized it?

"By telling me that you will get out of this melancholy state you are in." Edward said as his hands came to rest on my checks, adding just slight pressure to make my lips pucker. "By telling me that you will not stay in this zombie state, because I need you to be okay." He said his voice starting to crackle under the amount of emotion he was putting into his words. "Because I don't know how I will live if I can never see you come back to being normal."

"Edward, I was never normal to begin with." I chuckled lightly, starting to lose the numbness that I was in before.

Edward then pulled me closer to where my butt was now at the very edge of the couch. "Well then at least Bella-normal?" he asked letting loose one of his smiles that could light up the world.

"Yes, Bella-Normal I can do." I laughed as I leaned into his face more requesting a kiss at which he gave into instantly.

Edward's lips met mine brushing against them softly as if not sure that they were really there. But as he became more confident that I was not going anywhere his lips pushed harder against mine causing me to fall back onto the leather couch. His mouth opened wide allowing his tongue to graze my top lip, and then it moved to my bottom. Once I was sure he was done tasting my lips I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue entrance.

The taste of him was more than I could have dreamed of, and I couldn't get enough of him.

I pushed into Edward's shoulder, griping his t-shirt hard, ultimately pushing him onto the ground with me on top of him.

Our kiss became more heated until we had to break the kiss as we gasped for air. But our lips never once left each other's bodies. Instead his moved to my lower neck, sucking hard on the skin, most likely causing purple and blue to show up on my pale skin. Where as my lips fell underneath the line of his T-shirt biting at the skin. But once I had tasted all of the sugary skin that was on view of his neck I lifted up off of him.

Edward looked at me with arch eyebrow wondering why I was pulling away. But once I pulled at the end of his shirt he lifted up to pull it the rest of the way off. Once Edward was lying back down I took a moment to take him in.

His muscles were hard and ripped; he had a bit of chest hair that traveled all the way down to the tip of his pants. Which only had me wondering how far that trail would lead…

"Everything okay?" Edward questioned me softly, pulling me to look at his face.

"Always." I answered him while dipping back down to kiss him once again on his lips and then push open his mouth with my tongue.

Within moments I had all of my clothing off and Edward was bare of everything but his boxers.

We were both panting looking into each other's eyes asking the question of if we really were going to make love.

All of which I answered by bending down again and kissing his lips swiftly.

"You're beautiful Bella." Edward said as he rolled us over putting him on top.

"Stop saying that." I said through a blush as I reached to remove his boxers, getting rid of the only thing that would be a barrier between us.

"Why? It's true." He said as his warm breath tickled my neck where he was placing butterfly kisses.

"No, it's not." I spoke as I pulled his boxers completely away from his body and throwing them to the corner of the room, which held the rest of our clothing.

"Let's agree to disagree then." Edward spoke as he lifted up to look into my eyes.

"Okay." I said meeting his green eyes.

"Are you sure?" He questioned one last time while he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Yes." I spoke looking away from his gaze before looking back, hoping that he didn't see my faltering gaze.

But as always Edward saw everything. "What is it?"

"Will it hurt?" I questioned, never having had sex before.

"You mean you're a..." his voice trailed off as I was nodding my head. "A little, but not too much."

"Alright, I trust you."

"Only if you're sure Bella." Edward said pulling me closer to his body.

"Yes, I am sure." I said softly knowing that we were both going to explode if he didn't do something.

"Okay." And then he finally started to move.

I felt him in between my lips before he slid in farther, however, before he could get anywhere near being completely inside the house phone started to ring.

"Shit!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Don't get it." I said to him pulling my legs to go around his waist.

Edward chuckled "I am about to be deep inside of you and you think I am going to answer a phone?" He said before pushing all the way in, causing both of us to grunt.

'Oh God, Edward." I said as I felt him pull out only to thrust back in again.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yes but-"I was going to tell him to go faster only to be cut off by the answering machine,

"It's Edward and Alec sorry we aren't here right now but leave a name and number and we'll call you back." Edward's recorded voice floated from the machine behind us.

But soon following was Esme's frantic voice on the receiving line.

"Edward he's gone! Alec is missing."

Edward and I both shot each other a look him staring franticly at me before pulling out and running to the phone to pick it up.

"What do you mean?" Edward all but yelled at his mother while throwing on his cloths to get dressed.

"Yes, but only family can pick him up." Came Edward's response before saying "I'll be right there." And then he was speaking to me.

"Alec's not at the day care center. The lady told my mom that someone came to pick him up saying that he was his dad." Edward's voice broke and I went to move towards him only to be stopped by him putting his hand up.

"No, I have to go. Just get dressed and I will be back in a few minutes." He stepped back all but running to the door. "This has to be a mistake." Were Edwardss last words before slamming the front door.

Once I heard the car pull out of the driveway, I pulled myself up and threw my clothes back on wanting nothing more than to be covered up. I knew that Edward didn't mean to be so harsh with me because there was a mix up with Alec, however his quick dash out the door did leave me thinking that he regretted what we were doing.

I mean did he think that he shouldn't have been with me but rather than been with Alec so that this mix up hadn't happened? But then again it had been a stressful day. So more then anything I am most likely just thinking about this far too much.

So, I moved to the kitchen to see if Edward had any tea that I could drink to calm down while waiting for Edward to come back with Alec.

However, once I reached the entrance to the kitchen I heard the front door open. I thought that it was too soon for Edward to be back, but then again maybe he just came back to take me with him.

So I called out to him. "Edward?" I yelled while walking to the front door.

But when I got to it, it was wide open with no one there.

I took a quick look around, seeing no one there so I shut the door just assuming that the wind had blown it open from Edward leaving in such a rush so that it hadn't been shut all the way.

"I thought the cop would never leave." An eerie voice behind me said, before the person hit me in the back of the head causing me go into a state of utter darkness.

* * *

**So, who do we think it is?**

**Any question, comments? If so please feel free to leave a review.**

**Love it. = :)**

**Okay. = :l**

**Hate it. = :(**


	19. James

**Dear Readers:**

**First off I am sorry for the long wait of the chapter and I promise you will never have to wait that long again.**

**Second, thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter, thank you to those that have added this story to their favorites and alerts, and thank you to my AMAZING beta for getting me this chapter back so fast.**

**Third, to those that sent me a review last week demanding I put out the next chapter soon; THANK YOU! You motivated me to get out of my writing funk. So this chapter is to you! :)  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

My body was shivering and I was caving into myself trying to find warmth. I had woken from my deep slumber only to find myself in this room, which was nothing but four concrete walls.

I was currently trying to look around but the room was too dark, due to lack of windows, that I had no clue what I was looking at.

I was currently trying to figure out what had happened once Edward left but all I remembered was being hit on the back of the head and now here I was.

With the reminder of being hit on the back of my head I lifted my hand to feel along the surface of my skull, hoping that my hand would come back dry of blood. However, when I pulled my fingers away from my head and back in front of my face I could feel and see the red blood that was seeping from my skull. Now, my only hope was that the head injury would soon stop so that I did not bleed out.

"Talking about kicking someone when they are already down." I spoke, as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

But when I was pulling myself up I saw a red light going off in the corner of the room and attached to that light was a backpack at which was right next to a beautiful little boy I had grown to know.

"Alec, sweetheart? Is that you?" I questioned softly not sure if I wanted it to be him or not.

"Y-yes" Alec stuttered out, pulling the backpack tighter to his chest.

I quickly moved across the floor so that I was kneeling right in front of the little boy.

"It's me, Bella your daddy's friend" I said softly, hoping that this dear little boy remembered me, so that I could offer him some type of comfort.

"Bella?" Alec questioned me, leaning in as if trying to see if he could get a closer look at my face.

"Yes, it's me."

"I remember you!" he exclaimed "You're the lady that my daddy tried to eat in the car."

I chuckled as his face brightened. Not my favorite way for him to remember me but at least it was something.

"Yep. That's me," I said still laughing.

But once I stopped I took my chance to look at Alec. He seemed alright, at least physically however on the mental side, I wasn't so sure of.

"Bella, what's going on?" he questioned me when he realized that I was spending too much time checking him over for bodily injuries.

"I'm not sure little man." I said taking a deep breath in trying to figure out how I could offer Alec any type of encouraging words.

But truth me told, I couldn't even give myself encouraging words to go by. I had no idea why I was here nevertheless why Alec would be here.

"Alec, do you remember how you got here?" I questioned the boy while moving to place him into my lap.

"A man took me." Was all he offered before pulling his backpack closer to him. "Will you help me get out of here?" Alec questioned me with his blue eyes shining.

"I'm going to try."

"Good, because my daddy will wonder where I am." He spoke softly, almost as if he was holding back tears.

"Yes, he is." I started to go over in my head the scene of Edward rushing out of the door. He was in such a state when he left. I should have done something to help him more. Instead though I just sat there feeling sorry for myself.

It always comes down to being my fault.

"Well, it looks like you both have woken up." A cold detached voice came from a figure that had just walked into the room.

I was to busy with my internal battle to hear the door open.

I need to pay better attention if I was going to get Alec and myself out of here.

"I was worried that I may have hit you a little too hard dear Bella." The voice was deep so I knew it was a man. But couldn't see what the man looked like for he was still standing in the dark, away from the both of us.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned him, while pulling Alec off my lap and placing him behind me. I wasn't going to let anything happen to Edward's little boy.

"Don't hide my son from me!" the voice screamed out loudly, completely ignoring my question.

"He is not your son." Was the first and most likely the last comment that came out of my mouth.

For the man had moved closer to us in his fit of rage. I now was pulled to my feet, his cold slimy hands around my throat.

"He is my son dear Bella Swan." He spoke softly. "As for how I know your name, well I am surprised you forgot me so fast." The man chuckled darkly as he tilted his head in a way to make the light coming from the door shine down and expose who he his.

"Remember me now?"

And of course I did. It was the man from my apartment and from Jake's store. His blond hair was now pulled back and his blue eyes shined with hints of evil.

"I take from the look on your face you do remember me." Then he threw me to the floor.

But thankfully not too hard, I was able to pull myself up and once again take my position in front of Alec.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned him once again, try but failing to see into his mind.

"Your mother seemed to let your name slip once or twice when I was fucking her." He said it so clear cut that I knew he was a "no emotions" person.

"You see your mother is still getting you in trouble. Even when she is dead."

At his sudden mention of my mother my back bone reappeared. "Don't talk about my mom that way." I spoke in a deadly tone, however he just laughed at it.

"You wouldn't be defending her if you knew the whole story though." He paused as if for dramatic affect. "I mean do you even know how your mother died little Bella."

I shook my head, both wanting to know and not wanting to know on how my mother died.

"Well, I do" he said to me as he walked closer to the door that would allow him to leave.

"You care to share?" I questioned, suddenly not knowing where my courage came from.

"Let me see." He said smoothly as he opened the door then he spoke once again. "I believe it was the drugs that killed her but lets just go with me" he laughed as he walked out the door but before he shut the door his voice once again floated to me "I'll be back later to collect what is mine."

Then the door slammed shut.

* * *

**Well, what do we think? Please fill free to leave a review with any comments, questions, ect.**

**Also, this story only has about 2 to 3 chapters left and let's just say that things will be picking up very fast from this point on.**

**Thank you again for all of your love and support of this story…**

**Next Update:**

**Within a week (promise)  
**

**:) =Love it.**

**:l =Okay.**

**:( =Hate it.**


	20. Aro

I don't own…

Dear Readers:

So as you all know a very close member of my family passed away with pancreatic cancer. So I have been in gray and black mode and on autopilot. However I finally have pulled myself together and am now back, better, and ready to finish out this story (hopefully by the end of the weekend).

So this has not been over seen by my beta but because the wait has been so long here it is. I will replace this chapter with the beta version whenever I receive it from her.

Thank you for still continuing to read.

Read, Enjoy, and Review.

* * *

"So this is her?" the man questioned.

James had came and gotten us just as soon as he had left. He brought Alec and myself to stand in front of the man that seemed to be the boss of the operation.

His hair looks like thin parchment paper, his skin was olive tone like the people in Spain, his body was thin and frail, and lastly he was wearing a robe with nothing underneath it. This concerned me a great deal

"Yes Aro." James answered the man as he continued to stare at me.

"What's with the boy?" Aro asked as he just now noticed that I was holding Alec in my arms. Trying to angle his face into my shirt so that he does not see the men. I do not want Alec to have nightmares with these men's faces in mind.

"That's the boy." James offers. Still not giving any more information than what I already know. For I am still desperately trying to figure out how Alec and I for that matter fit into this equation.

"Hmm… Well, then." Aro stopped just short of within a hands reach of me. I backed away only to hit my back up against the wall.

"I am sure you are wondering why you're here?" He questioned through a chuckle.

I only nod my head to his question. For I am too scared to speak and I do not wish to make Alec, who is already shrinking away into me even more scared.

"Well, it seems that your mother had a great deal of debt against her. See she loved the oxy and well, like I said she had debt." Aro reached out to touch my hair, I flinched but he only laid his hand back down by his side and continued with his story. "We were just planning on taking her as payment but seeing as she's died you're the next best thing."

My heart hammered in my chest as I realized at this moment what that meant. My brain began to piece together the pieces. I am suppose to be his sex toy. Which didn't sit well with me at all.

"And well the boy is his thing" Aro pointed over to James at which stepped forward to take Alec away from me.

I pulled Alec closer to me and shoved James across the chest.

He didn't like this at all so he went and out his gun, "Aro I don't care how much you want this trash. I'm done. First the slut that had the kid wouldn't kill and now this piece of trash wont! I'm over it!"

The gun lifted and was aimed at my head.

"James now wait a second." Aro's voice stopped him from pulling the trigger.

'Now, it looks like the girl has found a bound with the boy." Aro spoke in a calculating tone.

"Aro, you said I could kill the boy if I brought you the girl." James was winning now as he lowered his gun

"Yes, James and I always keep my word." Aro stood and snapped his fingers.

Three men came out from a back room and stood waiting for orders from Aro.

"Let's take this outside." He walked toward the door "I wish to play a game."

With that said Aro was out the door with James following closely behind with an evil chuckle. I had a feeling this was not the first time they had played this game.

* * *

So what did you think. This is part one of the ending chapter. There will be a total of three more chapters.

I do have the other three chapters written which I am willing to put up by the end of this weekend, however my Beta has not gone over them yet. So I have to ask you. Do you want the chapters now without being over seen by my Beta? Or would you like to wait until I have gotten them back from my Beta?

Either way please let me know.

Thank You for the support!

:)= Amazing

:l= Okay.

:(= Horrible


	21. The Game

**Dear Readers:**

**Yes, I know that this is extremely late and an unexpected up-date but here is the reason why. My Beta decide that she needed to take a break from Fan Fiction and that meant that I did not have a Beta for this story. So, I had a couple of options. One being to just let the story go, which I promised I wouldn't do so that was out. Two being to get a new Beta, but that was out because I only had two more chapters to go. Third was to just put the chapter out there. As you all can tell, I want with the third option.**

**So with that said… This was not over seen. This was not looked over… But I do hope that you will still enjoy it.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

We were outside in the forest of Forks with nothing but the moonlight shinning for light. The men were standing in front of us with guns all attached to their right hands. Alec was still in my arms shaking and asking when we would be able to go back to his daddy.

"Alright boys you all know how the game goes, however I don't think our lovely guest do." Aro's voice was full of laughter, as if he couldn't wait to start the game.

As if we were just about to play a game of monopoly.

"So dear Isabella would you like to hear the rules?" Aro questioned as he moved to stand in the center.

Between his men and I.

I only nodded my head, trying to look around my soundings at the same time.

"So dear Isabella, we will give you a head start of ten seconds to run over there" Aro pointed his finger behind me "in that pretty little forest and then you become target practice for James."

I stopped breathing, this could not be the game. But before I had a chance to fully process what this new information meant, Aro was speaking again. Telling me more about this 'game.'

"Then every five minutes a new one of my men will enter in the game afterwards." With this the men all started to chuckle.

I think they liked the fact that they will also be involved with this bloodshed.

"Now dear sweet Isabella do you understand the game?" he questioned me but gave me know time to answer because next I knew a bullet went off and he said the word "Go."

I pulled Alec closer to my body and began to run, the only problem was is that Alec weighs an extra forty pounds, making it more difficult.

And as if Aro could read my mind he yells across the field "you could run more faster without the boy."

Yeah over my dead body.

"Don't leave me Bella" Alec cries into my hair just as I was thinking this.

"Never sweet boy." I tell him in his ear trying not to breath to heavily in his ear and scare him even more and as I tell him this in his ear I see that Alec is still wearing the backpack.

The backpack that I told him to keep with him at all times.

The backpack that has the flashing red light.

The backpack that Edward once told me in the car has a tracking device.

This means that I only need to run away from these men just long enough before Edward and a group of police officers are able to get here.

This puts a smile on my face but just as the smile appears it is gone because the second bullet has just gone off and that means that James has entered the game.

I start to run faster to where I am going full speed.

And not just at a slow pace of a jog anymore to keep my pass.

No, I was running.

In the woods.

With a child, Alec, in my arms.

Running for my life with a mad man chasing after me now.

"Just wait until I get you Bella." James voice is drifting throughout the forest "I will make it a slow death for you and that boy."

Alec tenses in my arms at hearing these words and I quickly try to think of something I can say to make him feel safe.

"Don't worry Alec I have you. I will make sure you get home to your daddy."

"But you'll be there to, right Bella?" Alec questions me as I approach a part of the forest with trees laying all over the ground. Making me have to slow down to climb over them.

"Yes, Alec." I answer him even though I know in my heart that only one of us is going to survive.

"Good, because I think I love you Bella" His words are to kind for me to even say anything back but I know I need to keep talking to him to keep his mind off of reality.

The only problem is, is that just as I am ready to respond another bullet goes off.

This means another has become part of the game.

Alec once again grips me tighter and I start to run faster than I thought possible.

When I have been running for it seems like a while I see a figure walk in front of us.

I quickly stop and lean up against a tree telling Alec to be silent.

The man in front of us starts to walk closer though and I panic.

I start to run back the way we came and the man sees the movement.

The man sees me running away.

And the man speaks to me as he raises his gun.

"Oh, little girl. You shouldn't have run." He laughs and I know that this must have been the man that entered the game after James. " I didn't even see you there."

I only look behind me once before I start to run in and out of his path. Trying to make him lose his focus.

But the man is shooting at us and running right with reach of us.

However before he can get a good aim he is shoot himself.

"I told you I wanted the kill." James voice hisses out just as another bullet goes off.

Another has joined the game.

And I start to run again hoping that James will stay distracted long enough for me to get a head start.

But my luck is not good and James did not get distracted long enough because within seconds he is tearing at my shirt making me almost lose Alec.

"No Bella!" Alec screams in my ear as I fall to the ground with Alec on top of me James towering above us.

" I told you I would get you sweets." James says to me as he walks around me.

Circling his pray before the kill.

"Did you really think you would win this game?" He questing me as his shoes kick dirt in my face making me go blind just for a moment.

"Your just like your mother, thinking you could get away with anything." James voice is becoming dark.

"Bella." Alec is whispering in my ear again and distracting me from James and making me look at him.

This was not a good on my part because James takes the opportunity to shoot me in the leg making me scream in pain.

"You little slut! I told you it would be painful death didn't I!" James is screaming now. "I did didn't I?" he continues to question.

"Bella!" Alec once again is saying my name in my ear, but instead of looking at him I give a slight nod telling him to go on.

"My Daddy is here Bella" Alec tells me this just as the forest is filled with blue and red lights.

A smile spreads on my face and I grip Alec closer to me.

"Your time is up James," I tell the man in front of me as he takes a step away from the two of us. Just now realizing that he has been caught.

"How-" but before he can get his questioning out the police move in.

The police fill the forest so fast that they are able to take out every single one of Aro's crew. This makes James freak out and he begins to step away from Alec and I. I take this chance to get up and run towards the police cars, the pain in my leg is now forgot.

I am hoping that they will see me coming, for they have not yet seen were we are at in the forest.

"Bella, I see my Daddy!" Alec screams in my ear just as we come into view of the police officers.

"Daddy!" Alec is screaming now for his dad, and I pick up my pace, we are so close to them now that Edward heard Alec scream.

I see Edward turn his body, trying to find were his sweet angel's voice is coming from. When he finally sees Alec, and I a smile breaks out on his face. Edward begins to bark orders telling the other officers to help him get us to safety.

The police officers as well as Edward begin to run towards Alec and I, but then a gunshot goes off.

Because then I remember that James was behind Alec and I.

* * *

**Okay!**

**That is all.**

**There is one more chapter and then that's it.**

**The story is over.**

**So everyone review please.**

**Tell me who you think got shot...**

**Who do you think will get shot…**

**:) =Love it.**

**: l =Okay.**

**:( =Hate it.**

**Up-Date: Tomorrw... **


	22. The End

**Dear Readers:**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts and as promised here is the last chapter.**

**Before you read though some are asking for an epi and I have to say at this moment I do not feel like I could write one. I do not think that I could just because I kind of wanted the story to be open ended to were you as a reader could take it how you may. So right now my answer is no epi.**

**Also, this was not looked over so please remember that. With that said I will see you at the end.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the wind was blowing.

To any outsider this would seem like a perfect day, however, to me and the citizens of Forks, it was anything but. Because instead of us enjoying the day with a family BBQ we all stood in line to view the body of a person's life that was taken to soon. And the person in the back of that line was I.

The reason I was in the back of the line though was not that I did not want to pay my respects or give my last goodbyes, but more for the reason that it was because for me, it would be the hardest. Therefore, I stood on the perfectly cut green grass and awaited until I would be the last person to see the body before the coffin would be closed and forever be buried six feet under in the ground.

In fact, the more I thought of the body being lowered to the ground as soon as I was done, the more I wanted to take longer. The more I wanted to just tilt my head up to catch the sunlight and pretend that I was off daydreaming, so that I may take longer coming back to earth.

However, I knew that I could not attempt such a childish plot because this person deserved better.

Therefore, when a small space of a gap was left between me and the person in front I pulled in a deep breath and moved my left foot pulling my right behind it to make the space filled with my body.

Moreover, I repeated this movement several times.

Left foot followed by right foot, right foot dragging the left foot along slowly until; unfortunately, I was brought to stand in front of the honey oak coffin.

Nevertheless, when I reached the coffin I knew that I was not ready to see the body that lay in the confines of it. Therefore, I shut my eyes and took a deep breath knowing that I had to do this. Do this for me and do this out of respect for the person.

So, I told myself I would slowly start with taking in the soundings before finally laying eyes on the body.

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the wind was blowing.

The grass beneath my feet was green and freshly cut.

Sitting on top of the grass was a honey oak coffin.

Inside the hard wood walls was covered with silk clothed pillows and inside the coffin was my Bella.

She was dressed in a cotton flowing white dress. It was nothing but cute and had flowers that led up to the necklace she wore on her porcelain neck, that my mother had given her, and also on her neck was her chocolate brown hair that was fanned out in curls, which laid neatly to one side.

Her once make-up free face was covered in a white chalky color, and as I reached out an attentive, shaky hand, to brush against her cheek for what would be the last time I was not met with the familiar blush, but rather the cold skin of the dead. But as I went to look at those beautiful captive eyes I saw that I was unable to do so for they were closed and I knew that there was no way of getting them to open.

So, with one more glance over I stepped back and rushed to my seat at the front row allowing for the preacher to continue his speech before she would be lowered into the ground.

"Isabella Marie Swan was a brilliant young woman who was given an awful lot to deal with. She had to deal with the passing of a father, a mother who battled drugs and later passed away, and she had to deal with us as a community. Now, I'll be honest and say that she was-"

At this point I stopped listening, because truth is, nobody could describe what or shall I say who Bella was. No, instead you would just have to take a look around this funeral to see what she has done for this community, and that is giving us all an eye opener.

Carlisle Cullen, my father was the first person to start off the front row. He sat with his head held down, staring straight at the ground. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that he should have, wished that he would have given Bella a chance. Given her love that she needed, given her the hope that a brighter future awaited her, but lastly he wished that he would have given her a chance. The reason being is because he is a doctor. As a doctor he has given the chance of a new life to everyone of his patients, however, for Isabella he did not.

Next to him is my mother Esme.

Esme Cullen, has her head tilted to the side as if questing herself and truth be told she is. She is wondering why she would treat a child so meanly. Why she would go out of her way to be cruel to an innocent soul. Why she would not offer a helping hand when she saw an angel struggling. Her last question however was the one that ran wild in her mind the most that question being, why she would not offer her a mother when she could have taken in another child.

Next to her, is my sister Alice.

Alice Cullen was the only person who could see the true, the real Bella, that being an amazing young lady. A young lady that had an incredible bond with her father, took care of her mother, and fought until the very end to make sure that a young boy was reunited with his father.

Next to her, is my son Alec.

Alec Cullen was leaning up against me and I could tell that he did not understand. He did not understand why his hero was gone. He didn't understand why the lady that he was beginning to love so deeply had left. However, the thing that left him most confused was why his father was torn up about the fact that the lady he didn't like was gone.

Next to him, was I, Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen, I was crying, no blubbering like a mess at Isabella's funeral. The reason I am is because I am just now realizing that this woman was it. She was my soul mate and should have been the one to carry my name. However thanks to fate she is not here. She is not here because she fought for my son to come to me. She gave her life for a my son Alec

For that I am crying.

For that I understand.

For that I am thankful.

For that I finally understand.

I understand why I am thankful for Isabella Marie Swan.

Just as I come to this realization the preacher is saying his last words and we all stand, just as he tells us all to.

"We are now all saying are final goodbyes to Isabella Marie Swan. We are all wishing her the best in her new journey she is to embark on. We are all keeping her in our thoughts as we remember what a one of a kind person she was."

The preacher closes the bible that is in his hands turns and walks to the coffin.

He places his empty hand on the coffin and says a final pray.

He walks down the freshly cut grass to the end of the isle. Then he says

"May God enjoy the angel he is receiving today for we will miss her greatly. "

Then it is done and the coffin is being lowered into the ground.

The people of Forks, Washington are silent and we see Isabella disappear and become one with the earth.

As soon as the coffin is no longer in sight people begin to leave one by one.

All still silent for there is nothing to say.

There is nothing to say for no one knows how to tell God that we are gratefully sorry for treating one of his angels so poorly.

_...THE END…_

* * *

**I just want to thank each and every one of you for reading and coming on this journey with me. I hope that this story was all that you hoped for and that you can take something away from it.**

**Thank you for your support and thank your for reading, reviewing, and enjoying.**

**I do have another story going up and I hope that you all will take a look at it and see if you like it.**

**Please for one last time though tell me what you think…**

**:) =Love it.**

**:l =Okay.**

**:(= Hate it. **


	23. Explanation

Dear Readers:

So, I am writing this AN because there seems to be a lot of mixed emotions on the ending. Now, with an ending like that I understand, however, I think that I, as the writer, need to give the reasons why I ended it this way.

One Reason, why I ended it this way was to bring some reality to the story. The reality was that not everything will be perfect. If I were to have Bella live then that would mean an HEA which is not bad but given what the situation was I felt like it would not have been correct.

Second Reason, why I ended it this why is because the people of Forks needed to be taught a lesson. They all needed to see that being, rude, cruel, and nasty to someone can wear them thin. That every single thing you do to someone can/could change their life in a good or bad way. The reason being is because you never fully understand/know what is going on in the person's life. Now, some are saying that they will just change in a couple of days but I have to disagree. The reason being is because of my personal experience. My grandma passed away and due to her passing I can honestly say I have changed my life around, for the good, and have kept it that way for the whole 9 months that she has been gone. So yes, to me I believe the people of Forks will not forget and will change their ways.

Third Reason, and last to why I ended it this way was because I wanted to show the love that Bella had for Edward. I wanted to show that even though they only just started to get to know each other and Edward just started being nice that the love was unbreakable for them. The reason Bella loved Edward so much was because he was the only one to stop and see the true her. Not just the her that Alice said she was but he stepped out of his comfort zone and took a chance to really look at her. Because of this Bella and Edward both fell in love. Now, I know a lot of people say that they would die for a loved one but you never really know until it happens. So for Bella to die for Edward's son Alec, he was able to fully understand the love that they shared in that short amount of time. She gave her love to him in body and soul.

With that said, this ending was not so that I could just be done with the story. This really was the ending that I had in mind. So, yes I am sorry if it is not the HEA ending but I just never saw the story ending that way. With that said, I apologize if the ending let you down, and I guess I should have warned you all that it would not be an HEA.

I hope that the ending makes a little more since now that I given my reasoning why.

Thank you again for the reviews, even if you did not like the ending I did appreciate you giving me feedback. It helps bunches because now I can move these on over to my other story and hopefully learn from them.

Thank You again,

DreamGirl123


End file.
